Sobreviviendo Al Pasado
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Las cosas no podrían ir mejor. Cap. 11: el Epilogo, gracias x haber leído el fic!
1. Regresando Al Origen

**N/A: soy una pésima autora, tengo trabajo amontonado y me ato con un nuevo fic, lo siento, pero estuve leyendo un fic muy bueno (en mi opinión, llamado Redemption donde hay una relación MUY explícita entre Dan y Sam y se me ocurrió la idea, es que leyendo el fic me pareció tan posible esa relación... pero antes de que me persigan les diré que esto será más bien un Danny/Sam, considerando lo que van a leer... un poco cursi, un poco triste, lo elemental jejejejeje además, tengo la inspiración dividida, sólo llega cuando le viene en gana así que salió esto...****  
****ah por cierto, soy pésima con los títulos, como van a notar**

**Sobreviviendo Al Pasado**

**Cap. 1: Regresando Al Origen**

El sol brillaba como siempre lo hacía sobre Amity Park, mejor dicho, sobre una remodelada Amity Park puesto que no estaba como ella la recordaba, había innovaciones y todo eso, pero al final seguía siendo el mismo pueblo siendo víctima de las mismas amenazas fantasmas... al menos eso esperaba, por los rumores que había oído Danny seguía con el negocio cazafantasmas de la familia y era bastante popular últimamente, intentó sonreír al imaginarlo pero el recuerdo le llenaba los ojos de lágrimas

"¿por qué lloras mamá?" le preguntó un chico de casi 11 años extrañado, su madre era muy fuerte y él jamás la había visto llorar

"vamos al lugar donde naciste ¿no?" quiso saber una joven que lucía exactamente igual a él

Sus hijos... _sus_ hijos... se preguntaba como reaccionarían sus amigos al verla llegar con los frutos de _ese_ amor... un amor que podía ser considerado como una traición pero que simplemente se había dado sin pensar, sin imaginar las consecuencias, sólo porque sí...

"si cariño, vamos a Amity Park" le respondió a su hija y sonrió, pero apenas lo suficiente para tranquilizar a ambos

Luego siguió mirando por la ventanilla del avión, al ver las nubes se preguntó si lo vería¿dónde estaría?... lo extrañaba tanto, ya pronto se cumplirían 11 años de su ausencia... 11 años de haber abandonado esa ciudad que la había visto crecer y enamorarse y a la que ahora estaba regresando sólo porque sus padres habían decidido que era hora de dejar el negocio de la familia en sus manos... no se había podido negar...

Bajaron del avión y cuando salieron del aeropuerto ya había oscurecido, un chofer había sido enviado para recogerlos así que el camino hasta la mansión fue hecho en silencio, los niños observaban fascinados el entorno y sus ojos no habían podido dejar de reposar en un cartel enorme a la entrada de la ciudad que rezaba: "Amity Park, hogar de Danny Phantom"... Sam bajó la mirada al ver ese espectacular que le traía dolorosos y bellos recuerdos al mismo tiempo

"¿quién es Danny Phantom?" preguntaron los mellizos

Antes de que Sam pudiera responder los jóvenes clavaron la mirada en una 'batalla' que se desarrollaba en el cielo... dos fantasmas tenían un pequeño enfrentamiento, que por supuesto ganó el chico, bueno, no tan chico Phantom

"es él" repuso ella con simpleza

Pronto llegaron a la mansión... para sorpresa de Sam sus padres la recibieron con un enorme abrazo que casi la dejó sin aire

"Sammy querida, que bueno que has vuelto" dijo la sra. Manson

"madre, por favor, no me estrangules" pidió ella y luego observó a su padre

"al fin has pensado razonablemente cariño, no habrá mejor lugar para ustedes que aqui, en su hogar"

De no haber sido porque sus padres habían mantenido esa actitud desde unos días antes del nacimiento de los niños, Sam se habría preguntado si acaso estarían poseídos por algún fantasma

"hola niños" saludó el sr. Manson a los jóvenes

"hola abuelo" repusieron ambos frotando sus ojos "hola abuela"

"pero deben estar agotados" exclamó Pamela "vengan" se los llevó a que durmieran

Sam se quedó viendo el punto por donde su madre y sus hijos habían desaparecido, luego su padre carraspeó para llamar la atención

"¿nunca te habló?" preguntó "¿has sabido algo de él?"

"me llamó muchas veces, pero jamás le devolví las llamadas, y supe que se había comprometido con Paulina, supongo que serán felices"

Su padre movió la cabeza negativamente

"rompieron 6 meses después" declaró y Sam suspiró "dicen que él estaba demasiado interesado en 'alguien más'"

"tiene derecho a ser feliz" dijo vagamente

"tú has criado a mis nietos sola, eres valiente Samantha, pensé que lo buscarías a él"

"¿por qué habría de hacerlo?" preguntó ignorando el hecho de que la hubiera llamado por su nobre completo

"porque él es el padre" no era una pregunta, era una afirmación

Sam suspiró de nuevo y en ese momento entró su madre, justo a tiempo... para evitar que la conversación tomara tintes peligrosos... si, todo mundo podría pensar eso mirando a los chicos, ambos habían heredado de ella el tono del piel pero de él habían obtenido el cabello negro, los ojos azules, la nariz, la boca... y los poderes fantasma... sólo que ese último detalle no lo sabía nadie... bueno, casi nadie...

Sam pensó en ello mientras luchaba por conciliar el sueño en su habitacion...

_FLASHBACK  
... habían pasado apenas unos meses después del difícil trance que había sido dar a luz, puesto que el parto se había complicado y la había puesto a ella en peligro... pero todo había pasado... ahora ella estaba en casa mirando a los bebés dormir, el niño comenzó a llorar, Sam lo tomó en sus brazos para evitar que despertara a la niña_

_"No llores Danny, aquí esta mamá" dijo arrullándolo "vas a despertar a Jess si sigues así"_

_En cuanto Danny se calmó, lo puso en la cuna y luego fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua... cuando volvió al cuarto vio algo que muy a su pesar no la impresionó... tanto Danny como Jess estaban flotando un metro arriba de su cuna, aún dormidos... había un cierto brillo fantasma a su alrededor... los tomó entre sus brazos y los volvió a acomodar en la cuna... luego de unos segundos, entró en pánico... sabía que tal vez los niños desarrollarían el poder de la invisibilidad, pero eran aún bebés¿y si se caían de la cuna por accidente?... ¿y si lanzaban algún rayo fantasma?... no podía dejarlos con ninguna niñera... excepto... tomó el teléfono, hacía meses que no hablaba con los Fenton, pero... era su única salida viable..._

_"bueno?" suspiró al escuchar la voz que había esperado, de haber contestado otra persona habría tenido que colgar_

_"¿Jazz?... soy yo Sam"_

_"¡¿Sam?!" la hermana mayor de Danny sonaba extrañada y emocionada "tanto tiempo sin saber de ti ¿dónde has estado?... has tenido a mi hermanito vuelto un loco de la preocupación... ah mira, ya va llegando ¿quieres qué... "_

_"no quiero hablar con Danny, si le llamas colgaré" amenazó "necesito ayuda, pero no su ayuda¿podrías ayudarme?"_

_"¿dónde estás?" preguntó Jazz resignada "¿qué diablos haces allá?, esta bien... haré lo posible pero... esta bien tranquila... todo va a salir bien" _

_No supo como le había hecho el caso era que a las 24 horas de la llamada, ya tenía a Jazz en la puerta del departamento, con una maleta pequeña y lo más importante, sin Danny... entró con cierta duda y luego observó a la gótica quien lucía más pálida de lo normal_

_"estás muy pálida" comentó preocupada "pero te ves fuerte, creo"_

_"los vegetales me ayudan a no estar débil, no puedo arriesgarme a no poder amamantar a mis hijos" explicó irracionalmente_

_"espera, espera, espera... ¿hijos?" Jazz lucía en shock "¿tienes hijos?"_

_Sam se mordió el labio y la hizo que la siguiera... en la cuna dormían 2 niños, se veían hermosos... Jazz sintió que su corazón se derretía y ardio en deseos de hablar con su hermano, para regañarlo... por haber dejado a Sam con esas criaturitas, tenían que ser de él, eran su reflejo: cabello negro, misma nariz y misma boca y estaba segura de que los ojos serían tan azules como los de él_

_"Danny va a escucharme" empezó Jazz y Sam la cortó_

_"Danny no es el padre" dijo nerviosamente _

_"¿qué?" Jazz no lo podía creer_

_"bueno, si es pero no es el padre" Sam estaba temblando de los nervios y luego se quebró "Danny nunca va a perdonarme"_

_Jazz la abrazó a pesar de que seguía sin entender un comino de lo que estaba ocurriendo_

_"el padre de mis hijos, es..." mordió su labio y se safó del abrazo, luego se fijo en la cuna donde dormían los bebés "es... era..._****_Dan" dijo con un hilo de voz_

_Jazz no supo que decir, esa noticia le había tomado tan de sorpresa como el hecho de que Sam tuviera bebés, es decir, ella sólo contaba con ¿19 años?... era demasiado joven como para ser madre... y luego el padre era el futuro alterno y malvado de su hermano y era o había sido 10 años más grande que Sam... pero, que fuera un futuro alterno y malvado no quitaba que siguiera siendo Danny, de algún modo... así que de una forma u otra... esos niños **si** eran sus sobrinos... tantas noticias juntas le estaban dando dolor de cabeza..._

_"¿cómo se llaman?" preguntó al fin luego de varios minutos de silencio_

_"Daniel y Jessica" repuso Sam sin aliento "nacieron en Noviembre, el 24, para ser exactos"_

_Haciendo cuentas, aquel día era 14 de agosto, así que los niños estaban por cumplir 9 meses de vida... de algún modo Sam se había portado egoísta pero, era entendible... _

_"¿por qué me llamaste?"_

_"no puedo llamar a una niñera, no puedo quedarme con ellos todo el tiempo, tengo que trabajar, pero nadie podría cuidarlos cuando... ambos heredaron los poderes fantasma de su padre"_

_Jazz tampoco lucía sorprendida "¿quieres que te ayude?" ofreció_

_Sam sonrió... si, necesitaba que alguien que entendiera un poco mejor que los demás le diera la ayuda necesaria para cuidar a los bebés... _

_Así había sido por algunos años y aunque también sus padres 'ayudaban' ella agradecía el silencio de Jazz... en todos esos años ella jamás le había dicho a nadie donde estaba, a pesar de que Danny, según sus palabras, deseaba conocer su paradero..._  
_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

No, definitivamente no se podía dormir, quería salir, queria sentir el aire sobre sus mejillas, quería hacer muchas cosas... quería pensar... tomó aire, y salió por la puerta, esperando no despertar a nadie... caminó sin dirigirse a ningún lugar, hasta que llegó al parque... se sentó y dejo que la noche llenara su mente de pensamientos... ni hablar, todos derivaban en Dan y al mismo tiempo en Danny... el hombre y el chico a los que ella amó... ahora Danny era el hombre y Dan era sólo un recuerdo... nada más que un recuerdo...

Cuando volvió a casa, iba a ir a su cuarto pero se detuvo frente al cuarto de su hijo al notar que Jess no estaba en el suyo... iba a abrir pero les oyó hablar

"¿por qué tenías que despertarme?" reclamaba Danny adormilado

"porque no podía dormir" repuso la chica "esperaba que tú tampoco, pero eres tan despistado"

"yo no soy un despistado, pero bueno, ¿qué quieres?... ¿por qué no puedes dormir?"

"esperaba que tú también desearas saber un poco más de papá" dijo Jess "si mal no recuerdo, mamá y él se conocieron aquí y luego él desapareció antes de que nacieramos nosotros y mamá se fue de aquí" guardó silencio "ojalá tía Jazz nos hubiera dicho algo, pero no, parece que creen que somos retrasados o algo así"

Sam bajó la mirada al escuchar a su hija... debía haber supuesto que ella desearía saber más de su padre de lo que manifestaba

"¿recuerdas ese espectacular que esta en la entrada de la ciudad" preguntó de pronto la joven

"¿el de Danny Phantom?"

"ese, ¿sabes?... si no fuera porque papá se fue, yo... pensaría que él, es nuestro padre"

"¿Danny Phantom nuestro padre?" era evidente que a Danny esa posibilidad le parecía abismal

"¿por qué no?... yo no sé como sea realmente pero... esa forma, se parece... mucho a nosotros" dijo en voz baja que Sam a duras penas oyó

Sam abrió la puerta y caminó hacia sus hijos sin decir nada, Jess agachó la mirada y Danny observó a su madre y hermana alternativamente... cuando Sam tomó la barbilla de la preadolescente se fijo que sus ojos estaban inundados de llanto y que eran de un color verde neón asombroso... la abrazó y la dejó llorar a sus anchas

"¿por qué no conocimos a papá?" se aventuró a preguntar Danny movido por las conjeturas de su hermana menor, por 3 minutos, pero menor

"porque él se fue" dijo Sam tristemente "no sé donde este ahora, pero..."

"si es un fantasma debería regresar, yo, habría deseado conocerlo"

Sam sonrió al pensar que Desiree no habría podido escuchar ese deseo "el lunes irán a la escuela" anunció de pronto "mañana ire a inscribirlos, así que ahora a dormir"

Salió del cuarto llevándose a Jessica, ella tenía el mismo aire reflexivo que seguramente Danny tendría ahora que era adulto... el mismo aire que tenía Dan cuando algo le preocupaba... era difícil no notar el parecido...

----

Cuando llegó a la primaria de Casper High, suspiró, ahí ella había conocido a Danny y a Tucker en 2do. grado... como los echaba de menos... caminó con decisión hasta donde estaba la secretaria

"buenos días" saludó lo más educadamente posible "soy Samantha Manson"

"ya la esperabamos señora Manson, ¿viene a inscribir a sus hijos?" Sam asintió "¿quinto grado?"

Era otro si, hacia 2 semanas que había iniciado el curso escolar, pero sus hijos llevaban un buen nivel educativo, así que no había problema... los mellizos cumplirían 11 años en noviembre, así que tenían la edad adecuada... la secretaria empezó a teclear muy rápido, mientras hablaba consigo misma, a Sam no le importo, le daba tiempo para reflexionar

"¿los nombres?" la voz la sacó de sus pensamientos

"oh, lo siento... Daniel y Jessica F... Manson" había estado a punto de dar el apellido que técnicamente les correspondía pero que no llevaban... justo cuando todo el trámite estaba por terminar, la puerta se abrió para revelar la presencia del exprofesor de la mujer, Sam se quedó callada cuando lo vió, pero él la reconoció

"¿señorita Manson?" preguntó sorprendido. Sam había cambiado obviamente, estaba por cumplir 30 años, vestía más formal, pero con los mismos colores góticos...

"de hecho es señora" lo corrigió ella "he venido a inscribir a mis hijos" apuntó débilmente

"vaya, bueno, tal vez en un par de años los tenga en la secundaria, y tal vez los vea por aquí, hasta luego señora Manson"

Cuando salió de la escuela, Sam se quedó viendo hacia ningún lugar... sus hijos seguían en casa, se entristeció un poco y decidió llamar a alguien que los llevara al parque, a la montaña rusa, a donde fuera, ella simplemente no podía, tantos recuerdos la estaban abrumando...

---

Casa Fenton... la familia estaba reunida... como hacia algún tiempo no lo estaban, desde que a Jazz le había dado por hacer viajes improvistos y Danny se había quedado al frente del negocio, eran muy raros esos momentos de familia

"¿cómo van las cosas Jazz?"

"¿con qué?" preguntó ella algo distraída, también ella se había casado y tenía una hija de 8 años... se llamaba Elizabeth y conocía a sus primos, sólo que sabía que no podía hablar de ellos con sus abuelos...

"¿por qué no trajiste a Lizzie?" preguntó su mamá "sabes que nos encanta tenerla aquí"

"era justo que conviviera con sus abuelos paternos un rato" repuso

"y tú Danny ¿cuándo piensas darnos nietos?" preguntó Jack

Jazz estuvo a punto de ahogarse con el vaso de agua. _Si supieras hermanito_ pensó antes de que su celular sonara "¿bueno?... ah eres tú, ¿están aquí?... que alegría, pero... ¿estuviste llorando?... ¿por _él_?... entiendo... si, claro, iré por ellos, tú intenta descansar, esta bien es una mala palabra, sé que esto te mortifica, pero ahora debes enfrentar esto con más valor que hace 12 años... yo sé... oye, voy para allá"

Sus padres y hermano la miraban extrañados "¿con quién hablabas?" preguntó Danny

"con una persona que tiene ciertos problemas sentimentales" dijo "me pidió que la ayudara, debo irme"

"Jazz" la llamó Danny antes de que esta saliera por la puerta y sin que sus padres los oyeran "¿has sabido algo de Sam?" sus ojos brillaban... quería tanto volver a verla

"lo siento Danny" dijo y se marchó

Jazz sabía lo difícil que era para Sam haber vuelto y no quería ni imaginar la cara que pondría Danny al ver a _sus_ hijos... sólo esperaba que no le diera por reclamarle... cuando pasó por sus sobrinos vio que Sam lucía preocupada... esperaba que pudieran hablar a su regreso...

**Continuará****  
****Kozumy**

**p.d. si a alguien se le ocurre un título mejor... se lo agradeceré eternamente**


	2. Encarando Los Recuerdos

**N/A. he estado algo ocupada pero no podía dejar de subir este, gracias a Steve y a Jess por sus reviews... me siento halagada... supongo que entonces le dejaré el título como esta en fin...**

**Cap. 2: Encarando Los Recuerdos**

Un par de semanas habían transcurrido desde su regreso... Sam había asumido su nuevo papel al tomar las riendas del negocio familiar y eso le daba poco tiempo para reflexionar en lo que realmente le importaba, aunque por otro lado estaba bien, de cualquier modo, no deseaba llenarse la mente de más bruma... llovía ligeramente... ese clima le recordaba algo... un día... 12 años atrás...

_FLASHBACK__  
__"¡déjame en paz!" gritó Sam dando un portazo a la puerta mientras salía de la casa a todo correr_

_Ignoró la lluvia que caía sobre ella, ignoró todo... de nuevo había tenido una discusión con sus padres, de nuevo habían querido que 'rompiera los lazos' con aquel chico Fenton, les parecía peligroso, pero ya no podían hacer nada..._

_"tengo casi 19 años, no soy una niña" se dijo febrilmente mientras avanzaba "no es su asunto con quien me junto y con quien no, nunca lo ha sido"_

_Se detuvo finalmente frente a un árbol, sobre el cual se recargó para tomar aire, dejó que el agua la mojara como si quisiera lavar todo rastro de vergüenza de su cara, de su mente, estaba tan absorta, que sólo supo que algo no estaba bien cuando sintió la temperatura descender drásticamente, se volvió, sabía que eso era un fantasma... giró los ojos en todas direcciones para ubicar al ser y vio que era Walker_

_"es una violación al código estar aquí, mereces ser encarcelada" dijo en voz altiva_

_"este mundo no es tu prisión" repuso ella con acritud "no vendrás a buscar a Wulf de nuevo ¿o sí?"_

_Walker hizo un ruido con la boca y aparecieron fantasmas a su alrededor, Sam se alarmó, no se habría preocupado de no ser porque Danny no estaba en la ciudad, él estaba con sus padres y Jazz de viaje demasiados kilómetros lejos de ella... se quedó pegada al árbol pensando que Walker se la llevaría a la Zona Fantasma cuando algo ocurrió... un rayo de ectoplasma salió de no se supo donde provocando que los fantasmas se esfumaran temiendo ser víctimas de un ataque... incluso Walker se fue y Sam se quedó mirando el punto por donde había salido el rayo_

_"¿Danny?" preguntó con voz trémula... no, no podía ser él, Danny siempre daba la cara al enfrentar a sus enemigos... ni tampoco podría ser Plasmius, su último objetivo sería ayudarla... pero si no era ninguno de los dos Halfas que ella conocía, entonces ¿quién era?_

_Sus pasos se dirigieron vacilantes a una zona tupida de árboles, donde la luz de la luna no se reflejaba, donde había sólo oscuridad, Sam se asustó, pero siguió andando... retiró con sumo cuidado las ramas que le salían al paso y tragó saliva, podría estarse adentrando literalmente en la guarida del lobo pero no le importaba, sólo deseaba saber quien le había ayudado y porque..._

_"¿quién eres?" preguntó "¿por qué me ayudaste?"_

_"debes irte a casa Sam" respondió una voz masculina_

_Sam se detuvo en seco, sabía que había escuchado esa voz, tan sexy y varonil, en algún lugar, sólo que no podía ubicar donde... por más que intentaba, su mente no podía relacionar ese maravilloso sonido con algún rostro que recordara... sus pies la siguieron llevando hasta que con sus dedos comprobó que había una piedra de gran tamaño... suspiró frustrada, no esperaba haber llegado hasta allí para nada... dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y chocó con algo... o mejor dicho... con alguien... se dio la vuelta y no pudo observar nada más que la oscuridad, pero podía escuchar la respiración de esa persona, o al menos esa impresión le dio_

_"¿quién eres?" volvió a preguntar mientras buscaba un modo de encontrar la luz que le hacía falta "¿te conozco?" _

_La figura trató de alejarse, como si de repente se le hubiera ocurrido algo, o como si le hubiese entrado un súbito ataque de pánico, pero Sam lo detuvo al colocar su mano pequeña sobre un brazo fuerte y musculoso, no supo porque lo había detenido, sólo lo había hecho, había una esencia que manaba de ese hombre, una fragancia que le resultaba vagamente familiar, también esa presencia le parecía familiar, como si lo conociera pero no pudiera identificar quien era... sin pensarlo demasiado lo abrazó, finalmente él la había ayudado y aunque no era el tipo de chica que abraza a los demás, en ese momento tenía demasiado fresca la discusión con sus padres como para que le importara, sólo deseaba sentir el consuelo de alguien..._

_Sintió de nuevo la familiaridad del sujeto cuando él le regreso el abrazo que para su sorpresa fue muy cálido... considerando algunos factores, Sam dedujo que ese hombre sería bastante más alto que ella, ¿qué más daba eso?... la curiosidad empezó a ganar la batalla en la mente de la gótica así que dejo que sus manos recorrieran ese rostro, nada, todo estaba perfecto en esa cara, en los labios, incluso en las orejas que para su sobresalto resultaron un tanto puntiagudas ¿sería un vampiro?... no importaba, era demasiado atractivo como para que ese tipo de nimiedades influyeran, el cabello se sentía suave, y era obvio que era abundante y desordenado... como el cabello de alguien a quien ella conocía... sin embargo el análisis no sirvió para identificarlo positivamente... cuando se dio cuenta, notó que estaba de puntillas, puesto que era el único modo en que podría haber alcanzado a tocarle el cabello..._

_Sintió el aliento de ese hombre acariciando su cara y no le costó ningún trabajo ignorar a la vocecita de su cabeza que le gritaba que se detuviera, que no hiciera más locuras de las que ya había hecho... antes de reflexionar el siguiente movimiento, sintió los labios de ese alguien buscando los suyos y aunque se sorprendió, no pudo negar que no estuviera esperando ese momento... fue su primer beso, de algún modo, considerando que había decidido descontar aquel que Gregor le diera, un beso tímido y corto que empezó a crecer un poco más conforme ella adaptaba sus sensaciones y emociones con la oscuridad en la que estaba inmersa... _

_Se separaron por culpa de la falta de oxígeno, Sam tenía la respiración a mil por hora y podía sentir su corazón latiendo exageradamente rápido como si pretendiera salir de su pecho... le tomó varios minutos controlar sus latidos y que su frecuencia cardíaca se normalizara... le habría gustado quedarse ahí con ese desconocido pero sabía que para esas alturas sus padres ya habrían puesto los lugares que sabían ella frecuentaba de cabeza, así que optó por regresar_

_"gracias por todo" dijo antes de marcharse corriendo _

_El ser la observó marcharse y luego se llevó una mano a la frente, como si intentara esclarecer su situación... recapitulando, había besado a una chica que no era cualquier chica, sino que era su mejor amiga del pasado... estúpidas emociones humanas... todo había pasado porque a Sam se le había ocurrido tocarle el brazo y luego la cara... _

_"si supiera" se dijo a si mismo "si supiera quien soy, se arrepentiría totalmente"_

_Con esos pensamientos, Dan Phantom se alejó volando del lugar..._

_Sam llegó a casa y cerró la puerta, aunque antes de poder volverse totalmente unos brazos la estaban estrangulando, era su madre_

_"cariño volviste, nos tenías tan preocupados" dijo sin dejar de abrazarla_

_"suéltame, me estas ahogando, mamá" pudo articular Sam_

_"creo que la vas a ahogar si sigues así Pamela" dijo el padre de la ojivioleta observando a su hija _

_"gracias padre"_

_"¿dónde estabas señorita?" genial, ahora venía el sermón "quería tomar un poco de aire ¿les molesta?"_

_Su padre suspiró, nunca lograría entender a su hija "esta bien, Samantha"_

_"no me gusta que me llames así"_

_"tendrías que acostumbrarte" acotó su madre "además, ese es tu nombre"_

_"como quieras, me voy a dormir"_

_Se fue a su habitación y se arrojó sobre la cama quedándose dormida enseguida... esos labios sobre los suyos la habían hecho sentir tan viva, como nunca antes se había sentido, aunque también se sentía rara ¿qué clase de persona era que se besaba con un perfecto desconocido?... okay ella sentía que ese desconocido le era vagamente familiar pero, seguía sin poder ubicarlo así que técnicamente era un desconocido... decidió dejar eso por la paz, se sentía cansada y quería dormir... al menos esa noche dormiría sin sentirse atormentada por los celos de ver a Danny con Paulina... al menos esa noche, su mente estaría enfocada en alguien más...__  
__FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Danny te ves fatal" dijo Tucker mirando a su mejor amigo de toda la vida esa mañana

"¿en serio?" repuso Danny con un palpable sarcasmo

"volviste a pensar en ella ¿no?"

"es que no es lógico, se fue así como así, sin decirle nada a nadie, huyendo de algo"

"bueno, tú sabes que se fue después..."

"Después de que le di su merecido a Dan yo sé... pero es que no me cabe en la cabeza que se haya podido 'enamorar' de _él_" cortó Danny con amargura

"si lo piensas, Dan y tú... quizás Sam no supo como luchar contra el hecho de tenerlos a ambos en su vida... y tú, tú estabas con Paulina y Dan... bueno, parecía haber cambiado, un poco" apuntó el moreno dirigiendo miradas de soslayo a la nada

"yo no soy, no era y nunca seré Dan" dijo Danny enfadado

"pero según sus propias palabras, Dan era como tú" siguió Tuck y Danny resopló enfadado "esta bien, dejémoslo así" se apresuró a decir antes de que Danny se pusiera más enojado "¿irás con tus padres a visitar a Jazz ahora que su suegra esta enferma?"

"no, no tengo ganas ni soy buena compañía para nadie, de hecho, si no te importa, quisiera tomar un poco de aire"

Antes de que Tucker pudiera abrir la boca, Danny ya se había ido... sobrevoló la ciudad disfrutando del aire, que refrescaba su mente y que trataba de no confundirlo más de lo que ya estaba... amaba a Sam, siempre lo había hecho aunque nunca lo había querido aceptar, hasta que se dio cuenta de que la estaba perdiendo para siempre... ahora ella estaba... tal vez con alguien más... tal vez criaba a los hijos de _alguien_ más... esa posibilidad le hacía hervir la sangre... aún era temprano... como una vaga esperanza voló hasta la mansión Manson sin atreverse a entrar... entonces vio 2 figuras infantiles que abordaban un transporte que se alejaba... y su corazón dio un vuelco al ver a la mujer que había salido a despedirlas...

"¿Sam?" se preguntó controlando su respiración "¿eres tú?"

Sin pensar en la cortesía entro en el cuarto donde asumía que ella estaba y los minutos se le hicieron eternos mientras esperaba invisiblemente... cuando al fin el pomo de la puerta se movió revelando que alguien iba a entrar, la observó como si fuera la primera vez que la veía... era ella... su adorada Sam... algo distinta a como la recordaba pero eso no importaba... también a ella se le cortó el aire... fijó su mirada en mil puntos a la vez antes de decir con voz temblorosa

"¿Dan... Danny?" corrió a la puerta y puso el seguro "oh, tengo que estar paranoica, él no puede estar aquí... él debería estarme odiando"

Un ruido atrajo su atención "por favor, déjame verte"

Complaciendo a las peticiones de su amiga, Danny se dejo ver, Sam dibujo una sonrisa inocente en su rostro antes de abrazarlo... era él... realmente era él... el hombre resurgía de los recuerdos... el hombre del cual se había enamorado, el padre de sus hijos... sus hijos... Danny jamás le perdonaría que hubiera tenido a los hijos de Dan... que situación más rara... pero en ese momento sólo importaba que se hubieran reencontrado... lo demás... después lo podrían hablar...

**Continuará****  
****Kozumy**


	3. Revelaciones

**N/A: adivinen quien volvió? jejejejeje estoy feliz vi en livevideo el episodio "Phantom Planet" una y otra vez y no me cansó, quisiera llorar, Danny se ven tan sexy... babeo... también hice un vid de DP y lo subí al youtube weno, a lo que vamos, pues nada, este fic salió de rápido, lo iba a acabar ayer pero no pude... gracias a mis 2 lectores oficiales jajajajajaja**

**Cap. 3: Revelaciones**

Sam se sorprendió cuando sintió algo húmedo cerca de su cuello, luego de un rato se dio cuenta que Danny probablemente estaba llorando, no tenía idea de porque, el caso es que nada más podría explicar que tuviera la cara enterrada sobre su hombro y recargada sobre su cuello...

"¿Danny?" dijo su nombre sólo para cerciorarse de que el estuviera bien

"dime" dijo él con un tono de voz muy raro

"¿por qué lloras?" preguntó sin poder evitarlo

"porque te eché de menos" replicó sin soltarla "pensé que jamás volvería a verte, no quería dejar de verte"

Sam se quedo callada, tal vez Danny cambiaría de opinión cuando supiera lo de los niños... ¿por qué rayos era tan difícil abordar ese tema?... ¿por qué sentía que la voz se le ahogaba en la garganta cuando trataba de mencionar algo sobre los niños?

Hablando de niños...

"A Tuck le gustaría verte" estaba diciendo Danny "deberías conocer a su hijo"

"¿tiene un hijo?" preguntó Sam nerviosa, sabiendo que el tema estaba fluyendo fortuitamente

"si, te perdiste su boda con Valerie, fue muy... intensa" comentó Danny tal vez refiriéndose al hecho de que durante el evento Technus había intentado hacer de las suyas, por supuesto que sabía todo eso, Jazz se lo había contado, pero no era cuestión de echarla de cabeza con Danny... así que fingió toda la demencia posible

"Jazz también tiene una niña" comentó Danny

"¿ah si?" dijo Sam sonando curiosa "que gusto me da, digo por ella, por ti, debes ser un buen modelo de tío"

"a veces pienso que a Liz le han metido tantas ideas sobre Danny Phantom que terminaré siendo mala influencia sobre ella" dijo vagamente "una vez mencionó que conocía a unos niños que podían hacerse invisibles y lanzar rayos de ectoplasma... que increíble imaginación"

Tal vez a la niña se le habría escapado eso cuando era más pequeña, normalmente un niño no conoce el significado de la prudencia y si lo conoce lo olvida muy fácil. Sam comenzaba a sentir un nerviosismo que no recordaba haber sentido nunca, excepto tal vez cuando les dijo a sus padres que estaba embarazada, se sorprendió mucho cuando sintió la mano de Danny sujetando su barbilla

"Sam, tanto tiempo sin verte y pienso, que tal vez estés molesta conmigo" dijo el Halfa con la tristeza reflejada en sus azules ojos

"¿por qué dices eso?" repuso ella sintiendo un golpeteo de culpa "no estoy molesta contigo, sólo... estoy... preocupada"

"¿por qué?... ¿hay alguien que no deba verme aquí?" preguntó acometido de celos ante la repentina posibilidad de que hubiera _alguien_ más

"si, mis padres" dijo Sam sonriendo con nerviosismo como cuando adolescentes, Danny bajó la mirada y la posó en las manos de la mujer, un suspiro escapó de sus labios al notar que no había ningún anillo en absoluto

"Tucker debe saber de esto, que has vuelto, se alegrará mucho" dijo de pronto Danny

"si, vayamos, de cualquier modo, hay algo que yo debo hablar con ustedes" dijo poniéndose de nuevo nerviosa "¿pueden ir a mi oficina dentro de una hora?" preguntó y Danny asintió

------

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ambos hombre, revelando la oficina de Sam, se quedaron sorprendidos, así que su amiga si había seguido los deseos de sus padres después de todo... ella los invitó a sentarse y notaron que en el escritorio, adornado muy al estilo de Sam, estaban unos portaretratos, sintieron curiosidad por saber quienes estaban en esas fotos... hubo un silencio prolongado de varios minutos en lo que una secretaria les llevaba un vaso de agua y dos tazas de café... cuando la mujer se hubo ido a sus obligaciones, Sam lanzó un pequeño suspiró nervioso

"me alegra volver a verlos chicos" dijo para romper el silencio

"a nosotros también Sam," aseguó Tuck quien la había abrazado nada más entrar al edificio

"¿qué deseas decirnos?" dijo Danny preocupado, esperaba que no saliera con algo así como que se iba a casar

"¿te vas a casar?" sugirió Tucker y Danny lanzó una mirada de miedo

Sam negó con la cabeza extrañada con semejante idea, no, el matrimonio no era un tema en el cual pudiera pensar, después de todo, tenía dos hijos de casi 11 años y no había necesitado un papel o un anillo para criarlos, sólo la firme creencia de que él estaba ahí cuidando de sus pequeños

"no, aunque a mis padres les habría gustado" comentó más para si misma que para ellos

"¿dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?" fue la siguiente pregunta obligada

"en Toronto" respondió ella "fue una experiencia idílica, conocí gente maravillosa, hice pocos pero buenos amigos, de hecho, uno de esos amigos míos me convenció de que regresara a donde estaban mis raíces"

"¿un amigo?" el tono de voz de Danny sugería unos celos incontenibles y tuvo que agradecer que ya fuera un hombre o de lo contrario habría preguntado si era un fantasma

"si un amigo... a él le habría encantado que fueramos más que eso, pero yo no estaba en condiciones de aceptar una relación de ninguna indole... no podía dejar de lado mis nuevas responsabilidades"

Ambos la miraron con asombro ¿de que responsabilidades hablaba?... Sam se mordió el labio y decidió que ya no podía dar más vueltas en el mismo circulo

"la razón por la que me fui de Amity Park fue porque yo... estaba... yo..." sintió el corazón latiendo muy fuerte dentro de su pecho "estaba embarazada" dijo con un tono de voz inaudible, o al menos eso le pareció porque cuando alzó la mirada vio que tanto Danny como Tucker estaban fríos de asombro

Los ojos de Sam se llenaron de lágrimas, debía haber supuesto una reacción similar... primero el asombro y tal vez ahora vendría la gran desilusión...

"los niños que salían de tu casa" alcanzó a musitar Danny y ella asintió sintiendo como si la sangre se le hubiera vuelto plomo

Sam se puso en pie y caminó hacia la ventana sintiendo que estaba perdiendo a sus mejores amigos tal vez para siempre... secó su llanto con cierto dejo de dolor...

"dime que el padre de esos niños no es quien creo que es" pidió Danny en voz baja

"ambos sabemos que _es_ él... al menos, es el único candidato posible" repusó Tucker

Danny se puso pálido... entonces sonó un intercomunicador, Sam caminó hacia él con mucha parsimonia...

"¿qué pasa?" preguntó poniendo el altavoz para no molestarse en agarrar el teléfono

"lo siento sra. Manson pero el joven Manson ha llamado y dice que es importante" explicó la mujer

"bien, ahora le llamó gracias" marcó algunos números y evadiendo la mirada de sus amigos dijo "¿Danny?"

"¿mamá?" la voz infantil sonaba preocupada y aturdida "¿has visto a Jess?" inquirió con más preocupación todavía

"no, pero ¿qué no deberían estar en la escuela?" preguntó Sam comenzando a sentir algo malo dentro de ella "Daniel ¿dónde estaban?"

_Daniel, el niño se llama justo como él_, fue lo primero que pensó Danny, _justo como yo_

Unos minutos de silencio

"estábamos en la escuela, en serio, el maestro decía que yo estaba distraído como siempre y luego cuando sonó la campana y salimos, bueno vimos al señor Lancer hablando con un señor muy raro" contó el chico

"¿y luego?" Sam estaba de pie impaciente "¡¿y luego?!"

"bueno, terminaron de hablar, y ese señor se nos quedó viendo a Jess y a mí, y entonces...

_El hombre delante de los chicos era alto y con ojos azules pero llenos de frialdad y una sonrisa sarcástica asomando a sus labios, ambos niños sintieron un escalofrío en la espalda, estaban solos con ese señor puesto que los demás ya habían entrado a clases_

_"vaya, vaya... un pequeño Daniel" comenzó el hombre _

_"¿me conoces?" inquirió el aludido extrañado de que un desconocido conociera su nombre_

_"y tú te pareces demasiado a Dannielle" comentó sin apartar sus ojos de la chiquilla quien lo observaba con miedo_

_"no sé quienes sean ellos pero lo que sea, no tenemos porque perder nuestro tiempo con usted" dijo Danny empezando a enfadarse_

_"se parecen a su padre más de lo que esperaba"_

_Jessica se quedó pálida y lo volteó a ver "¿conociste a mi padre?"_

_"_conozco_ a tu padre" soltó aquel sin ningún problema "tal vez tu madre no te ha dicho muchas cosas"_

_"Jessica, no le hagas caso, mamá nos dijo lo suficiente" comenzó Danny pero la niña lo cortó_

_"este señor conoce a papá, yo quiero conocer a mi papá... no quiero que mi mamá me siga mintiendo" mientras decía eso sus ojos se tornaron de color verde brillante "quiero ver a mi padre"_

_"tranquila cariño, no dejaré de decirte quien es, pero ven conmigo"_

_"Jessica, no vayas, sabes bien que no puedes confíar en desconocidos ¿y si es un fantasma?" preguntó sin importarle ser grosero_

_La mirada de Jess era absolutamente distinta "no me importa"... se fue con él y subió a una limosina, Danny intentó seguirlos pero no pudo llevarles el ritmo además había sido como si el vehículo se hubiera vuelto invisible de pronto..._

"¿tu hermana se fue con un desconocido?" preguntó Sam casi al borde de la histeria "¿dónde estás?"

"bueno, si no te molesta, puedo estar en tu oficina pronto"

"esta bien" Sam se dejó caer en una silla, Danny y Tuck se acercaron a ella

"tranquila Sam, encontraremos a tu hija" aseguró Danny mirando los ojos de la mujer que amaba

De pronto, Sam notó que no estaban solos puesto que sintió una presencia que como madre siempre iba a sentir... después de todo, estaba acostumbrada a que sus hijos le jugaran bromas con la invisibilidad, sabía que ninguno de los dos había logrado sacar a la luz a su _yo_ fantasma, pero sólo porque aún no había necesidad, se preguntaba que pasaría cuando lo lograran...

"Danny" dijo cálidamente y un niño se hizo visible ante ellos "pequeño"

Danny sintió que la sangre se le helaba, ese niño era su vivo retrato... ahora los ojos del infante brillaban con luz verde pero tal vez porque estaba asustado o preocupado

"¿quiénes son ellos?" preguntó el chiquillo "¿son tus amigos?"

"si amor, mis mejores amigos Danny Fenton y Tucker Foley"

"¿es él?" se extrañó el pequeño "ese señor dijo que me parecía a él... mamá ¿mi papá tenía un hermano gemelo?"

Sam se mordió el labio pero fue Danny quien la salvó de contestar

"¿cómo era el hombre con quien se fue tu hermana?"

"era, era alto, con el cabello más bien canoso, ojos azules y mencionó muchas veces el nombre Maddie en su conversación con el sr. Lancer"

"Vlad Masters" dijeron los 3 amigos al mismo tiempo

Sam se llevó una mano a la frente "¿dónde crees que estén?" le preguntó a Danny quien conocía a Vlad lo suficiente como para saber que intentaría dañarlo por medio de la niña, porque creería que la niña era su hija, lo cual tenía cierta lógica ahora que lo pensaba...

"no lo sé, Sam... pero iré a buscarla" aseguró mirándola

"Danny, no deberías ir sólo" comentó Tuck

"ese tipo no sé que ideas le puede meter a la niña, no nos podemos arriesgar a perder más el tiempo, yo" cerró los ojos

Un aro azul brillante se formó en su cintura... Danny Phantom estaba listo para la acción... la mirada del pequeño estaba fija en él con una expresión de auténtico asombro

"quiero ir contigo" dijo el chiquillo "quiero buscar a mi hermana"

"Danny no"

"no me digas que no tengo edad" pidió el niño "Jess y yo hemos tratado muchas veces de conocer que otro tipo de poderes tenemos además de la invisibilidad y los rayos de ectoplasma... Jess estuvo a punto de hacer lo que él hizo, se formó un aro alrededor de ella pero no pudo completarlo porque llegaste tú" contó con frustración "eso paso hace un par de días"

Sam se quedó callada, finalmente no había sido su imaginación que los pequeños trataran de conocer más de sus poderes, bajó la mirada y abrazó a su hijo

"te amo a ti y a tu hermana" dijo "Danny" alzó su mirada hacia el hombre delante de ella quien lucía enternecido

"yo cuidaré de él Sam... lo prometo, nada malo va a pasar" garantizó luego se volvió al niño "cóncentrate, cierra los ojos y concéntrate en tus poderes"

El niño emocionado lo obedeció y entonces sintió algo nuevo, una energía que corría por sus venas, podía sentir una gran fuerza, era maravilloso

"abre los ojos" escuchó decir

Cuando lo hizo se notó vestido en un traje negro con guantes y botas blancas, su cabello y sus ojos habían cambiado... lucía exactamente igual que el hombre parado delante de él

"volveremos pronto Sam... con tu hija" dijo Danny y salieron volando del edificio

Sam los observó irse y luego se volvió hacia Tuck quien asintió, los rastrearían para cerciorarse de que Vlad no intentará nada peligroso...

**Continuará  
Kozumy**


	4. Veneno

**N/A. yep, estoy oficialmente lok... pero como hoy es (ya casi) el cumple de mi fabuloso Lauri no estaba segura si vendría a escribir o no... no puedo creer que se vaya a casar... en fin... gracias a Karolina por el review... creo qeu esto te va a sonar un poquito conocido... jejejejeje pero no te preocupes, robar ideas no es mi estilo... simplemente necesitaba un pequeño argumento...**

**p.d. Vlad es el fruitloop que más odio**

**Cap. 4: Veneno**

"¿en que piensas pequeña?" preguntó Vlad a la niña que lucía distraída

"en mi padre" dijo ella vagamente

"¿nunca lo has visto¿ni siquiera en fotos?"

La jovencita negó con la cabeza... todo se estaba volviendo muy confuso... ¿por qué su mamá no les habría querrido contar todo?... cerró los puños con rabia pensando que ya no era una niña y no necesitaba que la protegieran de la verdad, por más dolorosa que esta fuera, sus ojos flashearon de un color rojo intenso a un color verde brillante para devolverles su azul original, respiró agitadamente y Vlad sonrió con orgullo al ver esa mirada cambiante

"¿a dónde vamos?" preguntó en voz baja

"pronto lo sabrás pequeña" repuso él misteriosamente

---

"Sam, Tucker" dijo Jazz al abrir la puerta de su casa mirando a la mujer pelinegra con elocuencia "¿dónde esta Danny?"

"buscando a Jess, junto con mi Danny" dijo Sam tratando de controlar su voz "creo que Vlad Masters le va a llenar la cabeza de mentiras"

Jazz quería preguntar de que diablos estaba hablando, pero no pudo porque Jack y Maddie salieron a verlos

"Sam" dijeron ambos sorprendidos "a Danny le dará mucho gusto verte"

"ya me ha visto, gracias señores Fenton"

"mamá, papá," dijo Jazz "¿podrían llevar a Lizzie a dar una vuelta? esta muy aburrida hoy"

"claro, vamos princesa" salieron con la pequeña quien iba feliz de poder distraerse un rato

En cuanto se cerró la puerta, Jazz los observó, Sam le contó todo procurando mantenerse fuerte, pero el hecho de que su hija estuviera con un loco peligroso no era para nada tranquilizador, Tucker se comunicó con Valerie y le explico casi todo para tranquilizarla, el día se iba a alargar demasiado... Danny llevaba los comunicadores así que los usó para comunicarse con ellos

"¿Danny?" dijo Sam ansiosa "¿la has visto?"

La voz del Halfa sonó triste "no, Sam, aún no"

Sam pensó que su vida estaba comenzando a quebrarse...

---

"¿qué es este lugar?" preguntó Jess ante una suerte de portal

"esto mi querida niña, es la Zona Fantasma" explicó Vlad "tú padre solía capturar fantasmas inocentes para traerlos aquí y lastimarlos" contó fascinado al ver la expresión de horror de la niña "además en un futuro alterno, tu padre se jactó de lo mucho que le gustaba destruir cosas"

"no, no puede ser, estás mintiendo" dijo ella con los ojos ahora verdes "dime que es mentira"

"yo no tengo porque mentir" dijo Masters poniendo la expresión más comprensiva que pudo "y esto mostrará que digo la verdad" dijo sacando uno de los Relojes de Clockwork "¿quieres verlo?"

A Jessica se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero asintió con lentitud... dejó que Masters la tomara del brazo para ingresar a la Zona Fantasma, dejó que colocara el medallón en su cuello y cerró los ojos, cuando los abrió estaba en un lugar con muchos relojes, un lugar lleno de tiempo y ahora un ser diferente estaba a su lado, sus ojos eran rojos y su piel verde azulada, su cabello era negro y su traje era muy raro

"¿quién eres?" preguntó alarmada "¿dónde esta el señor Masters?"

"soy yo querida Jessica" dijo con tranquilidad "yo también soy un Halfa"

"¿qué es un Halfa?" preguntó Jess

"un Halfa, es algo como lo que tú, tu hermano, tu padre y yo somos" dijo "mírate"

Jessica se llevó un susto cuando vio que su ropa había cambiado, su cabello estaba blanco y sus ojos estaban verdes, nunca antes había podido hacer eso, una pelota de ectoplasma se formó en la palma de su mano... y observó su reflejo... sus ojos por un segundo se volvieron rojos, y se asustó más

"Jessica" la llamó Plasmius "mira esto"

La joven se acercó a la esfera donde se veía el futuro, sólo que ahora se veía el pasado, el pasado en el cual Danny Phantom era controlado por Freakshow, todos los actos malvados que cometió, vio que su hermano y ella eran como él, Plasmius de algún modo estaba combinando el pasado para que pareciera como si el Halfa fuese el buscapleitos detestable, el que siempre hacia sufrir a los demás... y el golpe final... le mostró el futuro alterno donde Dan Phantom cometía actos de destrucción... si lo demás tenía justificación aquello no lo tenía... las lágrimas cayeron violentamente sobre las mejillas de la niña mientras temblaba de coraje

"apaga eso" ordenó "¡apágalo!" gritó y de sus labios salió un lamento Fantasmagórico muy poderoso, lo suficiente como para aturdir a Plasmius... cuando se dio cuenta de ello cerró la boca consternada ¿se estaría comenzando a sobreparecer a _él_?

"entiendo tu pena Jessica, el pasado siempre es doloroso" dijo Plasmius fingiendo de nuevo

"no puedo creer que mi madre fuera amiga de ese tipo," dijo la chica "no puedo creer que él sea"

"¿tu padre?" preguntó el malvado "pues, temo que lo es pequeña, pero jamás se ocupó de ustedes claro, no le gustaban los compromisos"

Jessica sintió como si todo se estuviera vaciando de su mente, un halo extraño rodeo su cuerpo, ella volvió a temblar, lo odiaba, de pronto, comenzó a odiar a ese ser que toda su vida había anhelado conocer, aunque le hubiera dado la vida, lo odiaba y quería hacerle sentir el sufrimiento de todas esas personas... pero no podía, no debía... no, no podía ser débil, él tampoco había tenido compasión... merecía ser derrotado... ella lo haría pagar por todas esas criaturas que habían sufrido, cerró los ojos y sintió una descarga, cuando los abrió vio que había congelado unos aparatos, se volvió desconcertada

"bueno, parece que tienes los mismos poderes que tu..." empezó Vlad

"no-digas-que-es-mi-padre-nunca" recitó ella levitando un poco por culpa de la rabia "mi mamá no debió confíar en él... ¿dónde esta ella?"

La imágen voló al pasado de hacía unas horas donde ambos amigos estaban abrazados en el cuarto de ella "¿sigue creyendo en él?... eso no es posible, Danny tampoco puede ser su amigo"

"puedo entrenarte Jessica, puedo volverte fuerte para que combatas a ese sujeto" dijo Vlad sonriendo calculadoramente

"aunque llevemos la misma sangre... yo jamás seré como él" dijo "pero mi madre y hermano"

"ellos están tomando sus propias decisiones ¿no lo ves?... Danny Phantom quiere separarte de tu familia y lo esta logrando" apuntó hacia la imágen de su madre abrazándolo "sólo tú con un poco de entrenamiento lograrás que los deje en paz, por ahora debemos irnos"

Salieron de Zona Fantasma y Jess apenas era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, ahora sabía quien era su padre, pero no podía aceptarlo... tenía acabar con él antes de que hiciera más daño... cuando se dio cuenta de que se habían detenido alzó la mirada, vio a su hermano volando al lado de ese sujeto y la sangre volvió a arder en sus venas... cerró los puños pero algo en ella le impedía atacar, también vio llegar a su madre, a su tía Jazz y a un señor que no conocía... ninguno la había visto... los 5 se juntaron y era obvio que había una mirada de reproche en los ojos de ese tipo... sintió como Vlad la jalaba al piso algunos metros separados de ellos y se interponía para que ella no pudiera avanzar, lo observó y luego notó que estaba invisible... ella y Plasmius se dejaron ver

"Jessica" gritó Sam pero se detuvo al ver a Plasmius, todos le dirigieron miradas retadoras

"déjala ir a mi hermana" dijo el pequeño Danny apretando los puños, Jess hizo lo propio "ella no te ha hecho nada"

Jess siguió con la mirada al hombre que estaba al frente del grupo, a su padre, cerró los ojos ante la posibilidad y recordó todo lo que había visto en la Zona Fantasma, pensó en todas aquellas personas y las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas... empezó a respirar violentamente y un halo de energía se formó alrededor de su cintura... cerró los ojos y sintió una gran cantidad de fuerza dentro de su cuerpo, volvió a abrirlos sólo para ver que había vuelto a usar sus poderes de hielo, observó a Vlad quien sonreía

"déjala ir" esta vez fue la voz de Danny Phantom la que sonó y Jess apretó los puños con fuerza lo que la hizo levitar y provocó que de nuevo sus ojos pasaran del verde al rojo por un breve segundo que todos vieron

Plasmius echó a reír, y antes de que nadie pudiera hacer algo el pequeño Danny le había lanzado un ataque de ectoplasma, que lo derribó, Jess observó a su hermano indignada

"¿qué estás esperando?" le preguntó el chico a su hermana "ven acá"

Un rayo de ectoplasma fue la respuesta de la joven, el rayo cayó a los pies del chico quien retrocedió alarmado "¿cómo te atreves a atacar a un ser indefenso?" preguntó con los ojos brillantes

"Jessica ese no es un ser indefenso" dijo Danny perdiendo la paciencia "ven aquí, no hagas sufrir más a tu madre"

Pero la joven no lo escuchó... estaba ocupada mirando a Plasmius quien se levantó poniendo su mejor cara de víctima y susurró "¿ves?... tu querido hermanito _ya_ se parece a él un poco más que tú"

"yo jamás me voy a parecer a él" dijo ella volviendo a cerrar los puños "nunca"

Sam estaba angustiada, jamás había visto a su hija tan enfadada por algo que no tenía idea de que era, pero que igual no podía ser bueno. Jazz dio un paso al frente "Jess, cariño no puedes creer en las mentiras de Plasmius, nada de lo que él dice es verdad"

"¿no lo es?" preguntó venenosamente el aludido "¿tú que crees mi pequeña niña?"

Jessica vaciló... todo era tan cruel, no se lo podía apartar de la mente, desearía qeu todo fuese un sueño y luego pensó que tal vez, tal vez su madre podría aclararlo... con ese dejo de esperanza alzó la vista

"mamá... dime que no es cierto" pidió "dime que mi padre era bueno, dime que él jamás mataría a nadie ni en un futuro alterno ni en el presente ni nunca" dijo con la voz quebrada "por favor dime que este sujeto no es mi padre" señaló a Danny con la mirada

"cariño" Sam no sabía como explicar que de algún modo en un universo alterno Danny pudiera ser su padre y tampoco podía negar que Dan había causado estragos antes aunque hubiera cambiado... se mordió los labios y Jess la observó con total horror

"no mentías" le dijo a Plasmius mientras este sonreía fascinado, todo salía mejor de lo que esperaba "era verdad, ese tipo, yo... no, no puedo, él no puede ser..." se sintió tan mal que se echó a volar

Su hermano y aquel hombre a quien rechazaba echaron a volar tras ella, Plasmius iba delante, claro...

"Jessica regresa" dijo su hermano "explicate mejor ¿quieres?"

"regresa con tu madre" dijo Danny "ella no merece esto que le haces"

"¡cállense!" gritó y lanzó otro fuerte lamento que aturdió a ambos Halfas, ella se detuvo, no había sido su intención lastimar a su hermano, Plasmius la miró

"tienes que tomar una decisión ya... vienes conmigo y aceptas que te entrené para que en algún tiempo puedas enfrentar a ese ser" explicó con calma "o te quedas con ellos"

Lanzó una mirada al piso donde su madre, su tía y ese otro señor checaban que ninguno estuviera herido y luego observó a Plasmius y dibujo una triste sonrisa en su rostro

Por un segundo pareció como si fuera a regresar con su madre puesto que bajó un poco, pero luego clavó sus ojos verdes en los ojos de Danny y se mordió el labio, tomó la mano que le tendía Plasmius "vámonos de aquí" ordenó y él sonrió con satisfacción

Danny intentó seguirlos pero para su sorpresa, Jessica se volvió y le lanzó un ataque ectoplásmico que le dio en el abdomen y lo hizo caer, la joven lucía espantada pero de todos modos siguió el camino que Vlad marcaba... mientras las lágrimas volvían a bañar sus ojos... Sam gritó y sintió sus ojos humedecidos mientras recibía a un herido Danny en sus brazos... este lucía muy triste... más que ella... "perdóname por fallarle a mi promesa" susurró

---

La lluvia hizo su mejor esfuerzo por borrar el dolor de una niña que observaba el nuevo mundo al cual Plasmius la había llevado... era una casa grande pero sombría... echaba de menos a su hermano y a su madre, pero ellos no querían ver la verdad... era su trabajo conseguir que ese Phantom no consiguiera sus malvados objetivos de separarlos para siempre... por eso iba a acabar con él... aunque no fuera una asesina, eso estaba un poco justificado y todos esos seres que habían sido heridos se lo habrían de agradecer ¿no?... observó vacilante a su alrededor...

---

En casa de los Fenton todo estaba literalmente hecho un desastre... Maddie le había tenido que preparar un té muy fuerte a Sam para tranquilizarla, la casa estaba llena de gente, los propios Fenton, el marido y la hija de Jazz, Tucker, Val y el hijo de ambos, Sam y sus padres y el pequeño Daniel quien tenía una cara que sugería un velorio... nadie parecía entender un comino de lo que estaba pasando... Jack y Maddie no entendían porque había un niño tan parecido a Danny ahí, y los Manson no entendían que hacían ahí y porque su nieta no se encontraba presente...

"niños, mejor será que vayan arriba" dijo Jazz mirando a los 2 infantes y al preadolescente

"pero mamá" protestó la niña

"nada de peros señorita, vamos" le dijo y los subió, aunque había que admitir que Danny se movía mecánicamente... cuando bajó todos tenían las mismas expresiones de extrañeza

"¿dónde esta mi nieta?" comenzó a preguntar la sra. Manson

"no sé mamá" dijo Sam terriblemente calmada, el té si que había sido fuerte "pero, espero que este bien"

"va a estarlo" aseguró Danny "a Plasmius le conviene fortalecerla, no debilitarla"

"Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz" dijo Maddie "lo que sea que nos estén ocultando tienen que decirlo para que les podamos ayudar"

Los 4 se miraron y luego Danny se puso en pie, cerró los ojos y reveló su presencia como Danny Phantom, los otros pusieron una cara de susto atravesando por la típica expresión de estupefacción, Valerie tenía la boca abierta y el marido de Jazz, llamado Gerald lucía extrañadísimo, Jack y Maddie no lograban asimilarlo, el señor Manson tuvo que agarrar a su esposa para que no se cayera al piso

"nuestro hijo es mitad fantasma" dijo Maddie "¿y nunca nos dimos cuenta?"

"ese no es el problema ahora" dijo Danny "el problema es que no soy el único Halfa, Vlad Masters también lo es" añadió pensativo

"Sammy querida" empezó Pamela "¿también los niños?"

Ella asintió sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, Jazz puso su mano sobre su brazo en actitud comprensiva

"¿quién es el padre de tus hijos?" preguntó el señor Manson "¿es Daniel?" preguntó mirando al Halfa

Sam iba ya a negarlo cuando Danny se adelantó "si, soy yo" todos se quedaron más en shock que antes y Sam abrió la boca, él le lanzó una mirada elocuente, ella cerró la boca

"¿y cómo es que un loco se llevó a mi nieta?" preguntó la señora Manson totalmente escandalizada

"porque le envenenó el alma" dijo Danny "porque ahora ella piensa que soy su peor enemigo"

Les trató de explicar la situación lo mejor que pudo... luego de varios minutos llegaron a la conclusión de que la noche era para dormir, aunque nadie pudiera, Jazz y su marido se las ingeniaron para quedarse con la niña en el cuarto de ella... los Manson se fueron a su casa con su nieto y le dijeron a Sam que no se tardara... al igual que Tuck, Val y su hijo quien ya estaba profundamente dormido, Danny acompañó a Sam por la calle callada

"¿por qué lo hiciste?" preguntó ella "ellos no son"

"sé que no son mis hijos" la cortó él "pero de algún modo podrían serlo, además son tuyos y con eso basta, jamás pensé que podría decir esto pero, no me importa que hayas elegido a Dan"

Sam bajó la mirada "Dan... luces como él... la última vez que estuvimos juntos... no fue mi intención amarlo, pero ambos estabamos solos... él quería reencontrarse con sus emociones... yo quería dejar de sentirme relegada por los demás... los dos encontramos un poquito de amor"

"si no hubiera gastado ese tiempo con Paulina, tal vez en verdad ellos serían míos y tú jamás te habrías tenido que ir... tal vez jamás te habría perdido"

Sam se extrañó al ver sus ojos entristecidos... volvió a bajar la mirada, Danny tomó su barbilla y con gentileza la hizo mirarlo... luego sus labios se unieron tierna y delicadamente... Sam dejó que los labios de su mejor amigo le devolvieran un poco de calor y respondió con entrega a ese beso que venía deseando desde que tenían 14 años... un beso de los labios de Danny, no de Dan, no de ningún otro... sólo un beso de Danny...

La noche se llevó el resto de las palabras...

**Continuará  
Kozumy**


	5. Encuentros Fraternales

**N/A: volví, estoy contenta y decidí escribir esto... jejejejeje estoy re pirada, además estaba riendo como alucinada mientras en Nick daban "Identity Crisis"... en fin... espero que no les aburra leer este epi**

**Cap. 5: Encuentros Fraternales**

Cuando Jessica habló lo hizo sin alzar la mirada y sin volverse "me imaginé que vendrías" dijo con tono de suficiencia

"a menos que sea para decirme que piensas dejar a ese bobo, no veo caso al que me hayas llamado" dijo el pequeño Danny cruzándose de brazos

"el señor Masters me ha estado cuidando bien, yo quiero que tú dejes de adorar a ese... ese..."

"'ese' como tú lo llamas es nuestro padre" dijo el chico con acritud

"no puedo creer que mi propio hermano diga algo así"

"hasta donde recuerdo, eras tú la que estaba ansiosa por conocerlo, además tú misma sugeriste la posibilidad de que Danny Phantom fuese nuestro padre ¿recuerdas?"

Jessica se dio la vuelta, si, lo recordaba, pero eso había sido antes de que la contundente evidencia le dijera que su padre, era un medio fantasma de lo peor, que no tenía ni sentimientos ni compasión y que en el presente, pasado o futuro debía ser destruido para que no lastimara a nadie... apretó los puños de nuevo

"el señor Masters al menos es honesto, algo que no puedo decir de mamá" dijo desafíante

"oye, no te parto la cara sólo porque eres mujer, pero nunca vuelvas a llamar a mamá mentirosa" dijo el chico lanzando un rayo de ectoplasma lejos de él y de Jess

"¿tanto miedo te inspiro?... vamos, enfréntame... déjemos las cosas claras de una vez"

"no voy a pelear con mi propia hermana" recitó Danny con cierto sonsonete, una sonrisa amarga se dibujo en el rostro de Jess

"lamento no poder decir lo mismo" dijo al tiempo que lanzaba un rayo ectoplásmico que Danny esquivó

"eso lo decide"

Se enfrascaron en una lucha de rayos ectoplásmicos, que Danny buscaba esquivar, en realidad no deseaba que a su hermana le pasara nada, no quería tener que lanzarle un rayo que si pudiera herirla, pero ella seguía redoblando sus esfuerzos... hasta que...

"ay" se quejó y Danny se la quedo viendo ¿sería una trampa?

Con espanto vio como su hermana perdía altura, pero luego la recupero, aunque su rostro se había puesto pálido, más de lo normal, unas profundas ojeras se marcaron súbitamente en el contorno de sus ojos y comenzó a respirar aceleradamente, echó a volar al lado contrario de donde estaba su hermano

"Jessica no puedes volar así, Jessi... ¡Lilith!" gritó el joven, pero ella en respuesta le lanzó cuatro rayos ectoplásmicos que lo dejaron pegado al suelo... tardó mucho rato en lograr safarse y cuando lo hizo la oscuridad le impedía ver el camino que había tomado la jovencita... el haberla visto en ese estado le preocupaba sobremanera... ¿debería decirselo a sus padres?...

---

_¿Qué me paso?_, se preguntaba Jess mientras regresaba a donde estaba Vlad Plasmius

Este salió a recibirla con una extraña sonrisa en la cara "regresaste antes de lo que planeaba, Lilith" dijo

"me sentí... no sé... como débil de pronto" explicó esta, su respiración seguía agitada

"ah, tranquila, demasiadas emociones, por si acaso revisaré tu ADN humano y también tu ADN fantasma"

"¿me volverás a inyectar?" protestó la joven

"es necesario, tanta debilidad, no es conveniente, no sí quieres que tu... que ese no les haga la vida difícil a ti y a los tuyos" dijo y la joven se resigno, se dio vuelta y caminó hacia donde él la esperaba con una aguja

Luego de inyectarla 4 veces, y con el brazo más adolorido de lo normal, la jovencita obtuvo el permiso para ir a dormir, realmente se sentía fatigada

"y Lilith" dijo Vlad antes de que ella se fuera "mañana tu entrenamiento será en la cámara"

"¿en... en la cámara?" nunca antes la había usado y no sabía que pensar

"no será tan malo niña, ahora descansa" le ordenó y la vio marcharse

En cuanto se dio cuenta de que estaba totalmente solo, echó a reír con esa típica risa suya, su gato salió de un rincón y ronroneó a sus pies, Vlad lo tomó en sus brazos y se dispuso a contarle (muy a lo Technus) sus planes

"verás Maddie, lo que esa pobre ingenua no sabe es que se seguirá debilitando después de tantos combates porque estoy alterando su ADN"

Fijó su mirada en una imágen de computadora

"después de que Danielle logró estabilizarse, con ayuda de Daniel, claro, me quedé sin recursos para averiguar como fue que esa clon duró más que los demás... y ya no pude seguir en busca del hijo perfecto" el gato maulló en descontento "no te preocupes, ninguno más importante que tú"

El gato volvió a ronronear. Vlad sonrió

"ahora esa niña me ofrece una fuente ilimitada de ADN para poder experimentar, pobrecilla, _casi_ siento pena por ella... tengo que contaminar unas cuantas muestras para seguir con la experimentación... cuando llegué el momento ella misma será la portadora de cierta 'cepa' que estoy creando... a partir de eso podré seguir de nuevo en la labor de hacer clones"

Sonrió triunfalmente

"lo que me interesa saber es porque ella es tan fuerte, para estas alturas se debería sentir peor de lo que se siente, si Daniel es un Halfa, esa niña y su hermano sólo pueden ser la mitad de Halfas y sus poderes no deberían ser tan notables... se supone que al hacer mezclas entre algo que ya estaba mezclado con algo puro, los descendientes tienen una mezcla que los hace más promedio"

Decidió encerrarse en un cuarto llenó de papeles y fórmulas complicadas... cerró la puerta con gran fuerza...

No se dio cuenta de que una figura volaba lejos de la ventana lo más rápido que le era posible...

---

"Danny" dijo la voz de Sam mientras abrazaba a su hijo "¿dónde estabas?"

"en ningún lado mamá" dijo el chico y se soltó del abrazo algo incómodo "¿te importa si me voy a dormir? estoy muy agotado"

Sin esperar respuesta se alejó... su madre lo miró marchar y suspiró... luego salió rumbo a casa de los Fenton, tanto ellos como Tuck, Val y Gerald habían estado trabajando en buscar un modo de localizar a una niña medio Halfa de casi 11 años de edad... pero por alguna razón era muy complicada, Sam se mordió el labio, al considerarla hija de Danny, todos daban por asentado que sus poderes sólo eran la mitad de fuertes que los de su padre, pero eso no era así

_"puedo ver en ti, al hombre que será el chico del cual me enamoré" dijo Sam mirando fijamente al hombre parado frente a ella_

_"¿tú me amabas?" preguntó Dan sin aliento_

_"¿cómo no hacerlo?... pero jamás pensé que pudieras verme como algo más que tu mejor amiga" replicó ella tristemente_

_Dan la abrazó incapaz de hacer algo más y besó tiernamente la frente de la joven... Sam suspiró entre sus brazos... Dan lucía tan humano que sólo parecía ser el futuro de Danny, y tal vez eso era... de algún modo... _

_"ya no soy humano" dijo Dan sin romper el contacto "jamás volveré a serlo"_

_"lo sé, sólo tienes la apariencia humana que yo, de algún modo, te di, pero sé que dentro de todo_ eres _un fantasma, el fantasma al cual amo" completó tristemente_

Por eso los niños eran totalmente Halfas, porque por difícil (o necrofilo) que sonara, tenían en su ADN la parte humana de ella y la parte fantasma de su padre... pero era más difícil todavía pensar en explicar eso, por ello Danny había decidido asumir su rol de padre, rol que sabía Dan jamás podría asumir, porque había regresado a su propio tiempo y jamás volvería a salir de él, porque estaba condenado a ser solamente el reflejo de lo que hubiera sido el futuro, pero nada más...

"¿Sam?" la voz de Tuck la sacó de sus pensamientos

La aludida lo observó como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía "lo siento ¿decías?"

"vamos a encontrar a Jessica" le dijo Danny sonriéndole y tomando su mano

"eso espero, pero es que, tengo un mal presentimiento"

---

A pesar del cansancio, la pequeña Jess no se podía dormir, algo la hacía despertar y abría los ojos sólo para ver el techo alto y oscuro, sus ojos se llenaron de llanto, en otras circunstancias, su madre la hubiera abrazado y hubieran bromeado, pero ahora... ahora estaba sola... ¿realmente estaría haciendo lo correcto?... su mente se volvía una nebulosa de dudas... luego oyó el ruido de algo que cae al piso, se agachó y lo tomó entre sus dedos, era un brazalete... pasó su dedo por el grabado

_Jessica Lilith Manson, noviembre 24_... su nombre y su fecha de nacimiento, las únicas cosas que la hacían no perder su identidad como persona... pero, se llevó las manos a la frente en frustración... ¿por qué todo debía ser tan complicado?...

---

"estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien" aseguró Jazz optimista alzando la mirada hacia Sam

"piensa positivamente, pronto la encontraremos" la animaron Jack y Maddie

Sam sonrió... la verdad es que sin toda esa gente a su lado, se habría muerto de la desesperación...

"Plasmius es un bastardo" dijo Danny "pero ¿qué podría hacerle a Jessica?" le preguntó al aire

"creo que no te gustará saber" le replicó una voz salida de no se sabía donde

Todos, excepto Danny, pegaron un brinco y trataron de localizar a la fuente del sonido... una risa femenina llenó el ambiente y alguien se materializó de súbito... Jack y Maddie pensaron que estaban viendo mal, Jazz pensó que le iba a dar un infarto un día con tantas impresiones, Gerald observó a la recién llegada con la boca abierta y tanto Sam como Tuck intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa... solamente Danny y Valerie parecían tranquilos ante esa figura...

"hola Val, hola Danny" saludó ella

"hola Dani"

**Continuara  
Kozumy (a.k.a. PhantomGoth)  
WUAC member**


	6. Incertidumbre

**N/A: Nihil Novum Sub Sole**

**Cap. 6: Incertidumbre**

"hola Dani"

Todos miraban a esa figura, mientras ella se posaba en el piso como si aquello fuese normal... quizás después de saber que Danny era Halfa haría que todo mundo tomara como normal algo así, pero lo que resultaba shockeante era ver en esa persona, o lo que fuera, una versión femenina del antes mencionado...

"quiten esas caras" dijo Dani "no les voy a hacer nada"

Pero ya no era la Dani de 12 años que había sido estabilizada con ayuda de Danny, sino una Dani bastante alta y con el cuerpo de una mujer de más de 26 años... con el mismo tipo de traje que Danny Phantom utilizaba y con las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho

"intenta entenderlos" pidió Danny

"eso hago primo, pero esas caras no facilitan las cosas"

Maddie y Jack pusieron una cara que exigía todas las explicaciones del mundo, Danny se encogió de hombros y repuso "eso es lo menos importante ahora" observó a su 'prima' "¿qué has sabido de Plasmius?"

"pues justamente de allá vengo" la cara de ella se tornó seria mientras procedía a contarles cuanto había escuchado... para cuando terminó Sam se había dejado caer de rodillas al piso con las manos sobre la boca, Tucker, Jazz, Valerie y Gerald habían unido fuerzas para evitar que Danny saliera volando a patear el trasero de Plasmius, Maddie trataba de consolar a la pelinegra mientras Jack soltaba cosas como 'no lo puedo creer', 'pensé que era una mejor persona' pues para esas alturas, ya sabían que Vlad Masters y Vlad Plasmius eran la misma persona

"es un infeliz" masculló Danny y sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente en color verde

"cuando vi a la niña me asusté" dijo Dani "era como ver un reflejo de mi pasado, pensé que Plasmius estaría jugando con clones de nuevo"

"esto es peor que sólo 'jugar con clones'" dijo Maddie observando a la clon "esta planeando enfermar a Jessi, para sus malignos planes"

"conociendo a mi hija como la conozco" musitó Sam "sé que no descansará hasta hacer lo que cree correcto, aunque en ello se le vaya la vida"

Ante esa posibilidad rompió a llorar, Maddie salió a la cocina en busca de una taza de té para calmarla, Danny se sentó a su lado y la abrazó... luego levantó gentilmente su barbilla y la hizo mirarlo "no voy a dejar que un loco le haga daño a _nuestra_ hija" dijo marcando un delicado enfásis en la penúltima palabra "te lo prometo"

Esas palabras conmovieron a Sam, ella sabía que Danny se estaba responsabilizando por algo que ciertamente no era su obligación, ahora además sentía como si la chiquilla en verdad fuera suya... eso la hacía sentir tan feliz... Dani rodó los ojos al ver a la pareja y luego hizo un ruido de desaprobación con la boca

"¿qué harán contra Plasmius?" preguntó aún cruzada de brazos

"por mí, le partiría la cara ahora mismo" dijo Danny con amargura

"podemos planear también eso" intervinó Jazz y luego se volvió a la clon "ahora dinos ¿quién eres tú?"

"bueno, me llamó Dani Phantom,"

"¿Dani?" preguntó Gerald haciendo que la palabra sonara como 'Danny'

"_Dani_, con _i_" dijo ella exasperada "_Dani, Dani_"

"okay" dijo Tuck "ya entendimos ese punto"

"de acuerdo, bien, fui creada a partir de una muestra de ADN de Danny, Plasmius quería que yo tuviera el mismo grado de madurez que Danny tenía, así que me dio el cuerpo de una chica de 12 años"

"gracias" dijo el aludido

"no es culpa mía que las mujeres maduren más rápido que los hombres" dijo Dani en defensa propia y tanto Sam, como Valerie y Jazz asintieron dandóle la razón "como sea, fui creada para ayudar a Plasmius a secuestrar a Danny para que Vlad pudiera tener a su hijo perfecto, a partir del ADN, yo era una imperfección, un error, no estaba estable pero Danny me ayudo, gracias a él no me convertí en una asquerosa masa de ectoplasma" dijo haciendo una mueca

"vaya, Vlad me resulta un total desconocido" dijo Jack apesadumbrado

"no es tu culpa cariño" dijo Maddie gentilmente

"no, no es culpa de nadie" aseguro Danny con pesimismo "ese tipo estaba loco y sigue loco"

Guardaron silencio por varios minutos, Sam miraba ningún punto en concreto con la mirada perdida... sus ojos se pusieron un poco brillantes y se llevó una mano al pecho, Danny se alarmó pero ella negó con la cabeza

"Jess esta muy enojada, y esta liberando el frío que siente, refleja su rabia en frío"

"nunca me gusto el frío" declaró Danny y Sam agachó la mirada

_A él si le gustaba_, pensó tristemente

---

"eso es" alentaba Plasmius "libera tu rabia pequeña"

La cámara se había visto envuelta de un brillante cristal que refulgía como mil soles, Jess estaba respirando agitadamente, había experimentado una rabia indecible, producto de las mentiras de Plasmius y había reflejado ese sentimiento en forma de poderes de hielo aumentados al máximo... pero no bastaba para controlar su rabia, estaba tan enojada que quería gritar y lo hizo, lanzó un lamento fantasmagórico tal que el cristal se reventó y voló en todas direcciones, los ojos de la preadolescente refulgieron su color verde neón y empezó a perder noción de lo que pasaba a su alrededor... Vlad notó que se había debilitado en demasía, el virus estaba haciendo lo suyo contaminando el cuerpo de la niña

Jess abrió los ojos por culpa de un irritante dolor en el costado... sólo para recibir de lleno la luz de una lámpara sobre la cara, cerró los ojos aturdida y cayó en la somnolencia...

---

"maldición" gimió el pequeño Danny mientras un agudo dolor en el costado lo despertaba de su sueño

Se quedó mirando la oscuridad del cuarto mientras trataba de entender que rayos significaba ese dolor, si era que significaba algo... se dio cuenta de que estaba sudando frío y supo que Jess estaría utilizando sus poderes de hielo... él jamás había intentado usarlos, pero pensó que tal vez sería tiempo de hacerlo... por lo pronto, no podría dormir, no con ese irritante dolor, tal vez ese dolor era reflejo del dolor de Jess, siempre estaban conectados en ese tipo de cosas... no, no iba a poder dormir, se puso en pie y caminó hacia el laboratorio de sus abuelos... escuchaba voces

Bajó las escaleras sintiendo con más fuerza ese dolor, lo que sea que fuera debía de estar haciéndole mucho daño a Jess... llegó un punto en que fue tanta la presión que sin notarlo convirtió las escaleras en hielo puro, se alertó de ello cuando sintió el frío y la sensación resbaladiza debajo de sus pies, se aferró al pasamanos que ahora era de cristal helado... cayó de sentón delante de los adultos

"Danny" dijo Sam y ayudó al pequeño a levantarse luego dirigió una mirada a la escalera

"no fue mi intención congelar la escalera" se disculpó "es que mamá, Jess esta sufriendo mucho"

Todos clavaron su mirada en él con miradas inquisitivas

"alguien esta lastimando a Jess, lo sé porque puedo sentir el dolor que ella siente, ella tiene frío, quiere llorar y sólo puede desahogarse congelando y destruyendo todo lo que la rodea, ella quisiera poder deshacerse de su 'yo' humano para dejar sólo a su mitad fantasma" expresó con pánico en la mirada

Danny guardó silencio pensativo, la situación era peor de lo que esperaba, el dolor era tanto que ella quería disiparlo y si para ello tenía que deshacerse de sus emociones... y estaba cerca de Plasmius, se preguntó que pasaría si la maldad corrompía al fantasma que había en ella... ¿se crearía otro ser como Dan?... ¿seguiría Jess los pasos de su progenitor, antes de que redimiera de sus actos?

Sam le dirigió una mirada que sugería que estaban pensando lo mismo... ambos tenían miedo de sus propios pensamientos...

"eso suena peor de lo que había pensado" dijo Dani sonando alarmada

El chiquillo clavó en ella sus azules ojos y ella simplificó su historia diciendo "soy algo así como una tía tuya" y sonrió, la idea de tener sobrinos parecidos a ella sonaba bastante interesante... jamás había pensado en una familia...

---

"¿por qué duele tanto?" se preguntó Jess mientras yacía sobre algo frío... el frío que a ella tanto le gustaba... de todos sus poderes, sus poderes de hielo eran sus favoritos... pero ahora estaba confundida, se suponía que Plasmius la estaba haciendo fuerte, entonces ¿por qué luego de cada entrenamiento se sentía cada vez más enferma?... su color había empeorado, ahora estaba tan pálida que parecía muerta... había profundas ojeras debajo de sus antaño expresivos ojos de bebé... e incluso ella se sentía como si tuviera la peor de las gripes

Se quedó dormida en medio de la incertidumbre que la rodeaba... las ideas se arremolinaban en torno a su mente... la cabeza le dolía de tantos pensamientos inútiles... y de nuevo se durmió en el sueño callado, en el sueño oscuro que simplemente la hundía, pero no la confortaba... dormía sin soñar... desde que había creído en Plasmius, había perdido su capacidad de soñar... era como una flor que empieza a marchitarse lenta y dolorosamente pero que no se ha dado cuenta de ello hasta que es demasiado tarde... despertó al notar que había anegado la almohada con el llanto... se sentía muerta y deseaba regresar a la vida, pero sabía que Plasmius jamás lo permitiría... ella se había comprometido a entrenar para vencer a su propio padre; aunqeue cada minuto que pasaba, esa idea le comenzaba a parecer más terrible...

---

"Sam" dijo Danny mientras ambos tomaban el aire de la noche para refrescar sus ideas

"tengo miedo Danny, no quiero que Jessica sea absorbida por su mitad fantasma"

"eso no pasará"

"eso pasó contigo, yo lo amé a él porque sabía que eras tú, de algún modo, aquel Danny que necesitaba un poco de amor... pero ¿ella?... es demasiado orgullosa, es demasiado ella misma como para soportar la ayuda de nadie... creo que me equivoqué al creer que podía educarlos sola... algo me tuvo que salir mal"

"deja de reclamarte, hiciste por ellos todo lo mejor, sé que así fue, Jess no será absorbida por sus poderes fantasmas, estoy convencido, voy a luchar por proteger a nuestros hijos" dijo haciendo hincapié en el pronombre posesivo

"gracias Danny, por aceptarlos"

"ellos son míos, tú misma lo has dicho ¿no?"

Sam sonrió y unió sus labios a los de Danny en un cálido beso que les llenaba el alma de valor para enfrentar lo que se viniera... Sam se abrazó a él y dejó que la sensación de protección la rodeara...

_Flashback  
"estoy embarazada" dijo Sam con la mirada clavada en el piso lejos de sus padres... sólo escuchó una copa caer al piso _

_Se aventuró a alzar la mirada y observó a sus padres quienes le dirigían miradas de asombro y decepción_

_"¿quién?" preguntó su padre y Sam guardó silencio "¿fue _ese_ Fenton?"_

_Sam negó con la cabeza, no había sido él exactamente... lo que siguió fue un monólogo de horas de duración que hacía hincapié en decepcionados que se sentían de ella y bla, bla, bla... ella no lo soportaba, no soportaría la idea de que la obligaran a abortar y tomó la decisión de irse a Toronto para tener a sus bebés en paz... no le pensaba decir a nadie de sus planes..._

_Ella se había ido con 3 meses exactos... y en el país de habla franco-inglesa pasó otros 4 meses y medio... al final sus padres habían aceptado las cosas y ella había tenido que aceptar su ayuda para hacer algunas cosas... hasta que llegó el día decisivo... ese día se había levantado débil, demasiado... se llevó las manos al vientre pues sintió un dolor agudo y se asustó... no sirve decir que se llevó un susto mayor al notar algo pegajoso y tibio entre sus piernas... era sangre..._

_"señorita Manson" decía una enfermera "tiene que permanecer despierta"_

_Pero era difícil, sus fuerzas se estaban yendo... sólo podía pensar en la cara de Dan... en la cara de Danny... y todo lo demás pasaba casi inadvertidamente... hasta que llegó el gran momento... el dolor horadaba su ser y el grito amenazaba con llevarse su alma..._

_"respire, respire, ya casi están aquí" la alentó un doctor que la estaba atendiendo "eso es"_

_El sonido del llanto de un bebé nunca había sido un sonido tan maravilloso como lo fue entonces, los ojos de Sam se humedecieron a pesar de todo_

_"es un hermoso varoncito, felicidades... ¿cuál será su nombre?" preguntó el doctor acercando el bebé a ella... la criatura abrió los ojos por un breve segundo y Sam supo cual su nombre habría de ser_

_"Daniel, su nombre será Daniel"_

_Luego la misma agonía... esta vez se sentía más debilitada, apenas podía concentrarss en respirar y entonces escuchó el llanto de su segundo bebé_

_"es una preciosa damita" dijo el doctor "esta muy sana"_

_Sam sonrió y vio que la niña era idéntica a su hermano, no era cuestión de ponerle Daniela o algo así, así que meditó un par de segundos_

_"Lilith, Jessica Lilith"_

_Y entonces perdió el conocimiento, según los doctores estuvo así por varios minutos antes de reaccionar finalmente... al parecer había sido un susto...  
Fin Del Flashback_

La noche seguía avanzando como era su costumbre...

**Continuará  
Kozumy  
WUAC member**


	7. Un Mar De Memorias

**N/A: tengo el presentimiento de que este fic esta cercano al fin**

**Cap. 7: Un Mar De Memorias**

Sam abrió los ojos nuevamente... pasó un dedo sobre la sábana fría y de sus labios escapó un suspiro... _Dan_... un escalofrío corrió por su espalda y se dio la vuelta lentamente... nada, sólo la ventana abierta dejando al viento frío colarse para fundirse con el calor natural de la habitación... como un curioso análogo de lo que había pasado entre ella y Dan... él había estado lleno de frío y ella había estado ahí dispuesta a darle su calor... ¿patético?... no, había sido romántico... empezó a recordar...

_FLASHBACK  
... llovía, había caído una tormenta contrario a lo que se había pronosticado en el meteorólogo... Sam observaba por la ventana con la frustración reflejada en su cara... ese clima era propicio para que la clase continuara y continuara... por lo que a ella se le antojaron horas... cuando finalmente sonó la campana salvadora, corrió hacia la puerta, se detuvo frente a su casillero donde sacó sus cosas... quería darse prisa antes de... maldición, se había tardado_

_"ay que aburrida clase ¿no crees Danny?" preguntó la irritante voz de Paulina_

_Sam hizo una mueca con los labios, y cerró la puerta del locker con más fuerza de la debida, quería contar hasta 10 y respirar, pero no era posible con la señorita esa detrás suyo, seguramente besuqueando a Danny... Tuck llegó a donde ellos estaban tomado de la mano de Valerie, el ambiente se llenó del ruido molesto de los besos... Sam quería desaparecer¿por qué todo mundo le restregaba en la cara que no tuviera novio?... ¿por qué últimamente se sentía tan mal al saber que sus mejores amigos tenían con quien pasar las tardes y ella no?... se dio la vuelta rezando por no tener que ver demostraciones frustrantes pero no hubo éxito_

_Paulina besaba a Danny y era más que obvio que deseaba que Sam los viera, lo cual era innecesario¿cómo no notarlos si parecía que se iban a comer respectivamente los labios?... Tucker y Val eran al menos más discretos pero no dejaban de agarrarse las manos... Sam no quería saber nada más... se alejó y sintió la irritante mirada de Paulina sobre ella, sus labios se contrajeron en otra mueca y murmuró_

_"me parece que existe un lugar llamado 'hotel'" en referencia a lo 'apasionados' que se veían_

_Dicho comentario había hecho que Danny rompiera el contacto (eso y el hecho de que se estaba quedando sin aire) y le dirigió la mirada más de perrito a medio morir que pudo pero Sam lo ignoró, caminando a paso rápido del plantel... no le importaba la lluvia, no le importaba nada... sólo quería estar sola... no, no quería estar sola, estaba harta de estar sola, solamente cuando se aseguró que nadie la veía, se abrazó a si misma caminando por las calles vacías con la lluvia mojando su delicada figura, las lágrimas corrieron por sus ojos... desde que Danny y Tuck habían empezado a salir con sus respectivas novias, a ella la habían hecho, de un modo muy indirecto, a un lado... y eso a la larga la estaba matando... antes habían estado juntos para todo, para todo y ahora, parecía como si hasta cazar fantasmas hubiese perdido importancia para él... especialmente para él... _

_Se detuvó al notar que sus pies la habían llevado frente a una casita abandonada, que no reconocía, la lluvia arreció y se sintió mal pero no pudo evitar la necesidad de tocar, necesitaba un techo caliente o al menos un techo donde esperar a que el agua se detuviera... se sorprendió cuando la puerta se abrió ante el roce de sus dedos como una invitación... sabía que debía desconfíar pero no pudo, se refugió en el lugar y notó que la luz escaseaba, el cielo tan nublado no dejaba que hubiera iluminación... se podían percibir las formas de muebles cubiertos pero eso no importaba... Sam sintió un escalofrío que la obligó a abrazarse más fuerte_

_"puedes quedarte aquí hasta que logres secarte" dijo una voz y Sam se volvió: era él, el hombre al que había besado en la oscuridad varias noches atrás... sintió que por algún motivo su corazón latía desbocado_

_"quiero verte" dijo ella tímidamente "al menos para agradecerte"_

_"no es necesario, sólo hago lo que cualquiera haría" luego de una pausa continuó "eres hermosa Sam" _

_La aludida se sorprendió, el tono de esa frase sugería que la había dicho para si mismo, pero ¿cómo y de dónde la conocía?... había dicho su nombre y ella no lo había mencionado... ¿quién sería él?... caminó a la parte que era sin duda, la más oscura de la casa, tal vez él estaría ahí, oculto entre las sombras... su mente quería detenerla, su corazón le ordenó seguir... vio el reflejo de sus ojos y sintió unos brazos fuertes rodeando su cintura... él la acercaba a su cuerpo, dándole el calor que necesitaba, lo cual era raro porque él parecía estar más frío que ella... la gótica cerró los ojos y recargó su cabeza contra ese pecho que ahora era su refugio... ya no quería estar sola... ya no quería sentirse relegada por los demás... ya no quería sentir el frío como su única compañía... sintió los labios de aquel hombre buscando los suyos y dejo que la besara como nunca, recorriendo su cuerpo y dejando su aliento mezclado con el suyo... se miró en sus ojos y sin importarle de que color fueran, se perdió en ellos... se perdió en él... en todos los sentidos... mientras la lluvia caía más dulcemente_

_Cuando abrió los ojos tardó un segundo en entender donde estaba y porque estaba ahí, luego todo fue regresando en orden cronológico a su cabeza... y dejo que sus dedos acariciaran el colchón... lanzó un pequeño suspiro mientras jugaba con la tela de la sábana y clavó su mirada en ningún punto definido, la lluvía había cesado... no quería darse la vuelta, temía que se encontrara sola... por lo que se tranquilizó al sentir un fuerte brazo rodeando su cintura y acercandola tiernamente... unos labios se posaron en su cuello y ella dejo escapar una risa ahogada... se sentía tan bien... se sentía tan... viva..._

_Posó sus manos sobre el brazo de aquel desconocido y acarició la piel lentamente... en respuesta él la besó más fuertemente... Sam estaba segura de que le habría dejado marca, pero en ese momento, esa era la última de sus preocupaciones, bueno en realidad, no tenía preocupaciones, lo cual era preocupante, se acababa de entregar a un desconocido del cual no sabía nada, pero se sentía como si todo aquello fuese normal, al menos para su corazón si lo era, había algo en ese desconocido tan familiar..._

_"tengo que irme" expresó luego de recordar que debía volver a casa... el hombre a su lado aflojó su abrazo y ella se volvió a 'verlo' con semblante preocupado, pasó una mano sobre su mejilla y se volvió a recargar en su pecho, se sentía mal por haberlo molestado, sólo quería que la volviera a abrazar y él la obedeció_

_"¿es necesario?" preguntó_

_"si... si no quiero que mis padres piensen que me quiero fugar con alguien" explicó tímidamente_

_"fugarse suena bien" replicó él_

_"yo sé, pero no es algo que deba hacer ahora, además, no quiero que me castiguen... quiero volver a verte" dijo mientras besaba su barbilla_

_"¿quieres regresar aquí?" preguntó con sorpresa_

_"si no quieres"_

_"claro que quiero, es sólo... no pensé que esto pudiera pasar" dijo reflexivo "me gusta tanto que me da miedo"_

_"a mi también, pero... así es la vida... quiero aprovechar esto al máximo, al menos mientras dure... estás salvando mi vida" dijo "gracias"_

_Lo besó tímidamente y se pusó en pie para proceder a vestirse... él no hizo ningún movimiento, solamente se llevó los dedos a los labios para cerciorarse de no estar sintiendo algo erróneo... Sam... su mejor amiga de toda la vida acababa de estar con él... acababa de entregarse a él sin siquiera conocerlo... no le gustaba la idea de mentirle pero la idea de perderla al revelar su identidad lo aterraba más todavía... se quedó pensativo mientras ella se marchaba_

_---_

_"okay" decía Tuck a la mañana siguiente cuando por algún motivo ni él ni Danny estaban con sus novias "¿te hiciste un tatuaje?"_

_"no"_

_"¿un piercing?"_

_"no"_

_"¿empezaste a salir con un chico de aquí¿de tu casa?"_

_Tucker insistía en que Sam estaba más contenta de lo habitual así que estaba intentando averiguar que era mientras Danny los observaba divertido... cuando Tuck llegó a la 3ra posibilidad, se quedó pálido, la verdad, la idea de Sam con un chico como Gregor no le hacía ninguna gracia_

_"no estoy saliendo con un chico" dijo ella aburrida y Danny se sintió aliviado aunque su alivio duro poco "sino con un hombre"_

_Ambos se miraron y luego la miraron "¿es broma?" preguntó Danny al borde del ataque de celos... ¿cómo era posible?... ¿su Sam saliendo con un hombre?... tenía que haber escuchado mal_

_"eso lo explica" declaró Tuck en tono triunfal y ambos lo miraron "deberías tener cuidado Sam" dijo en tono de suficiencia señalando su propio cuello _

_Sam se llevó una mano instintivamente y luego extrajó un espejito de su mochila, si, había un moretón muy bien definido arriba de su clavícula izquierda, sólo separado por unos cm de su esternocleidomastoideo... ya se lo había imaginado... un sonrojo asomo a sus mejillas y una sonrisa ilumino su rostro_

_"es bastante cariñoso" se dijo a si misma pero ambos la oyeron "si no les importa ya inició la clase"_

_Danny se había quedado pegado al piso y por un instante sus ojos refulgieron en color verde, como aquella ocasión cuando ella había besado a Dash (ewww!)... pero no podía, no debía sentirse así, él andaba con Paulina ¿verdad?... entonces porque se sentía tan... ¿celoso?... ¿podría ser que él se sintiera celoso?_

_"ay no" se dijo a sí mismo alarmado_

_Sam y él no habían dicho nada más...  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Cuando se dio cuenta tenía los ojos algo húmedos... observó a su alrededor y escuchó que alguien tocaba tímidamente la ventana... sabía quien era así que se puso en pie para verlo... Danny entró volando y sin destransformarse la abrazó, Sam respondió a ese abrazo, realmente lo necesitaba...

"¿cuánto estuviste ahí afuera?" preguntó mientras ambos yacían en su cama luego de una entrega total y sublime

"lo suficiente para saber que tenía que dejarte descansar" explicó el ojiazul acariciando el rostro de ella "¿qué pensabas?"

"en él... en ti... en todo lo que mi vida cambió desde que lo conocí, fue como haberte hallado a ti en algún punto de tu futuro, cuando no eras un malvado"

"tú me ayudaste a no ser ese ser, por increíble que parezca"

Sam no dijo nada, simplemente lo besó... se preocupaba por su hija, pero en ese momento, sus pensamientos no la dejaban en paz...

---

"creo que tengo que cambiar de estrategia Maddie" le decía Vlad a su gato "esa chiquilla se muestra cada vez más renuente a combatir a su padre"

Habían tenido una reciente discusión donde Jess dejó en claro sus dudas así como su enorme poder... Vlad sabía que uniendo los poderes de esa niña y su hermano se crearía una fuerza tal que bastaría para derrotarlo

"creo que tendré que posesionarme de la mente de esa chiquilla, y si no, al menos de su cuerpo" susurró con maldad contenida

Se rió malévolamente

---

Mientras tanto Jess estaba acostada boca arriba esperando a que las ideas dejaran su cabeza tranquila... se levantó al escuchar un ruido... pensó que estaba soñando y luego vio a un fantasma morado en forma infantil que le sonreía vagamente

"ven conmigo niña" dijo y en un segundo se volvió a una forma adulta

"¿quién eres tú?"

"¿presentaciones?... muy bien... yo soy Clockwork el amo del tiempo" dijo una forma anciana del mismo fantasma "tú debes ser Jessica Manson... ¿o debería decir Jessica Fenton?"

La niña guardó silencio

"no lo sabes ni tú misma, has estado renegando de tu origen y me sorprendes pues ahora te veo vacilar, aunque debo decir, que yo lo sé todo"

"¿entonces porque te sorprendes?"

"dímelo tú"

Ella frunció el ceño "quisiera poder entender porque mi padre... hizo todo eso"

"ven conmigo" le tendió la mano ella miro a la puerta vacilante "él jamás se enterara, créeme"

Lilith accedió, había confiado en Vlad, ahora tal vez debería confiar... en alguien más

Abrió los ojos en ese lugar a donde Vlad la había llevado, todo parecía en orden... Clockwork puso un medallón en su cuello y señaló a una imágen que Jess no lograba entender... lo observó con sus ojos verdes

"entra" dijo simplemente el fantasma "ahí esta todo lo que quieres saber"

Ella tragó saliva... pero entró... observó todo a su alrededor, nada le parecía conocido... más bien, todo lucía como si apenas lo estuvieran reedificando... observó las piedras a sus pies

"te estaba esperando desde hace tiempo" dijo una voz que ella conocía y que había odiado pero que ahora le causaba inquietud

"¿pa... pa?" no podía decir la palabra que se le atoraba en la garganta "¿papá?" se dió la vuelta y en efecto lo vio... sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no entendía bien porque

"tenemos mucho de que hablar, hija mía" respondió ese hombre y la niña se dejo caer de rodillas al piso llorando,

Él se acercó y la abrazó... ella sintió ese consuelo... su mente se confundió y se aferró al abrazo como si le costara la vida... Dan Phantom simplemente sonrió

**Continuará  
Kozumy (WUAC Member)**


	8. Una Verdad Y Una Trampa

**N/A: grax a Karolina y a Jess por los reviews... yep, Vlad es un hdp de primera**

**Cap. 8: Una Verdad Y Una Trampa**

Jessi no podía más que observar a su alrededor, mientras buscaba las palabras correctas para dirigirse a su padre, un mar de dudas burbujeaban en su cabeza... no sabía por donde comenzar

"papá" dijo insegura "¿quién hizo esto?"

Dan tomó aire, sabía que lo que seguía era difícil "yo"

La niña abrió la boca pero como no encontró palabras, la cerró decepcionada, no esperaba que Vlad tuviera toda la razón, no esperaba que Vlad le hubiera dicho la verdad, no esperaba llevarse una desilusión tan grande...

"¿por qué?"

"porque quería demostrar que no necesitaba sentimientos en absoluto" repuso él vagamente y Jess lo miró "es una historia un poco larga"

"creo que estoy lista para escucharla" dijo la niña "¿o crees que soy inmadura?"

Dan la observó con cierto orgullo paterno, luego dio un profundo suspiró y comenzó "verás, todo esto ocurrió cuando..."

"¡¿en verdad hiciste trampa?!" exclamó la joven escandalizada "¿cómo es eso posible?" la parte moralista en ella (aquella que había heredado de Sam) no concebía la idea de hacer trampa, bajo ninguna circunstancia

"lo sé, Lancer citó a mis padres en el Nasty Burguer, de algún modo Jazz, Tuck y Sam estaban ahí, hubo una explosión... ellos murieron"

Jess puso cara de no poderlo creer, aunque tardó poco en comprender que su padre hablaba de un tiempo que nunca había sucedido, le dirigió una mirada alentandolo a seguir con la historia

"quería deshacerme del dolor, quería que toda esa rabia, esa impunidad, esos sentimientos que me desgarraban el alma desaparecieran, quería que simplemente se fueran... por primera vez deseé haber muerto" contó él y Jess se espantó, algunas veces ella había tenido un deseo así, había deseado su propia muerte... "fui enviado con el único ser que podría haberme entendido: Vladimir Masters"

"¿el señor Masters?" repitió ella confundida "¿por qué él?"

"en aras a aquella amistad que alguna vez tuvo con mis padres... él quiso ayudarme... él quiso quitarme ese dolor... pero a la larga... fue mucho peor"

Jessica escuchó con auténtico miedo como el yo fantasma de su padre había sido separado y luego se había fusionado a Vlad Plasmius, pero quiso llorar al saber que ese fantasma había matado al muchacho asustado de 14 años... por primera vez vio a Dan no como a su padre, sino como a un monstruo, nuevas preguntas burbujearon su mente... y tuvo miedo de que las respuestas fueran tan terribles como parecían

"¿entonces como es que Danny y yo...?" abrió los ojos espantada y se llevó las manos a la boca "tú no habrás... no, es horrible, tú no... no," no podía hablar pero Dan entendió

"amo a Sam más que a nada en este mundo, jamás le habría hecho algo así, a ella nunca la habría podido lastimar... ella también me amaba y sigue amando a ese yo que tú conoces, a ese yo que Vlad quiere que destruyas" dejo en claro

De pronto el nombre de Masters hacía que la sangre (o ectoplasma) de Jess hirviera haciéndola enfadar en demasía, pero de algún modo él tenía razón ¿o no?... Dan le explicó brevemente como era que su pasado lo había encerrado en un termo

"pasé 4 años fraguando una venganza y cuando finalmente logré escapar, me dí cuenta de que no era necesario, porque mi pasado se había encargado de evitar que la historia se repitiera... y noté que yo no tenía ningún objetivo... excepto... cuidar a Sam... ella se sentía sola y yo estaba confundido, Sam siempre vio en mí a su mejor amigo y yo... yo siempre estuve enamorado de ella... ella me devolvió un poco mi humanidad, al menos por esos momentos..." guardó silencio y Jess apartó la mirada, su padre, había sufrido bastante

_"¿eres tú?" Sam se había separado cuando finalmente notó quien era ese hombre al cual se había entregado sin pensar "no puedo creerlo"_

_Dan no pudo decir nada, sentía que la iba a perder, corrección, que ya la había perdido y eso le estaba matando más de lo que ya estaba... sintió un frío absoluto subiendo por su pecho ante la posibilidad de verla lejos, Sam simplemente lo observaba y luego bajo la mirada... claro, seguramente estaba arrepentida de todo... seguramente se sentía enferma... él sólo quería que ella estuviese tranquila así que optó por alejarse_

_"no," pidió Sam débilmente, insegura, luego se mordió un labio en un acto nervioso "por favor no te vayas"_

_"¿para qué me quedo?" se preguntó Dan en voz baja, pero aún así lo hizo aguantando la urgencia de abrazar a Sam, sintiendo celos al saber que algún día su pasado podría abrazarla como él lo había hecho_

_"porque te necesito, despistado ¿no lo ves?" dijo ella acercándose trémulamente, su mano se acercó al rostro de Dan y lo acarició despacio, despacio "porque te amo" susurró en su oído_

_El fantasma tembló y por un momento sintió como si en verdad pudiera volver a respirar, sus labios desesperados y ansiosos capturaron los de Sam en un beso que les robaba el aire y les regresaba la vida_

"¿papá?" llamó Jess alarmada al verlo mirar la nada "¿en que piensas?"

"en Sam" fue la simple respuesta "en que contrario a lo que yo pensaba, ella nunca me rechazó por ser aquello que solía ser"

"ella siempre fue muy buena" corroboró la niña "pero yo le he hecho daño, dudé de ella y" sus ojos se habían puesto brillantes "yo no quiero que me odie"

"Sam jamás haría algo así, eres parte de ambos después de todo, ella siempre lograra perdonarte, pero sabes lo que tienes que hacer ¿verdad?"

"no volveré a creer en ninguna palabra que me diga Vlad Masters" decidió la niña y sus ojos refulgieron en color verde

"te creo pequeña, tal vez es hora de que te vayas, no sé cuanto tiempo puedas estar aquí, pero tal vez falte poco"

"entiendo" se dio la vuelta "¿volveré a verte?" preguntó como si se le hubiera ocurrido de pronto

"no lo sé, en todo caso, hasta luego, hija"

Jess dudó, pero dio la vuelta y corrió hacia su padre para abrazarlo, y darle un beso suave en la mejilla, se separó y observó a su progenitor extrañada

"¿qué?" preguntó él "¿estoy frío?"

"no, estás, cálido" repuso ella y echó a correr "hasta luego... papá"

----

"ya te esperaba Jessica, has llegado justo a tiempo" dijo Clockwork al verla aparecer, la niña se quitó el medallón del cuello y se lo iba a dar cuando "no, tú conserva eso, lo vas a necesitar créeme, pero no dejes que Masters lo vea"

"tú sabías que me iba a encontrar con mi papá ¿cierto?"

"yo lo sé todo" dijo él misteriosamente

"entonces sabes como van a acabar las cosas" Clockwork guardó silencio "pero no me lo vas a decir ¿cierto?"

"todo a su tiempo niña, todo a su tiempo" dijo más misteriosamente "ahora debes regresar, aún hay una última prueba que debes pasar"

"Vlad Masters"

Jess desapareció bajo la atenta mirada del fantasma quien observó una imágen a su derecha "el último sacrificio llegara a su debido tiempo"

----

La niña llegó a su cuarto y lo primero que hizo después de destransformarse, fue ocultar su medallón entre sus ropas, cuidando que no se viera para que Masters no lo notaba, aún seguía en shock, su padre había sido tan honesto, y ella era testigo del amor que su madre todavía le profesaba, y también estaba Danny Phantom... él había asumido su paternidad, quizás porque de algún modo... bah todo era muy confuso, y ahora lo realmente importante era que Masters era un mentiroso, cerró los puños con rabia

Un toque en la puerta y luego esta se abrió, Jess se dio vuelta y observó al malvado

"buenas noches Lilith"

"buenas noches" contestó ella fríamente

"tu entrenamiento tiene que seguir"

"ya no quiero seguir entrenando, no voy a enfrentarme a mi padre, no lo voy a hacer"

"pues si no lo haces por el buen modo" Vlad alzó una mano amenazante

"las amenazas no funcionan" desafío Jess transformándose "ya me quedó claro"

"me alegro mucho, pero, querida, tú ahora me vas a obedecer" se dividió a sí mismo y atacó fieramente a Jess quien logró regresarle los ataques, sin embargo, una de sus divisiones, la atacó por la espalda y cuando la joven logró ponerse en pie tenía los ojos rojos y una mirada cruel

"por supuesto padre" dijo en un tono de voz ligeramente etéreo

----

"ahhhh" un grito despertó a un muy intranquilo Danny que a duras penas había logrado conciliar el sueño

Observó vigilante a su alrededor antes de llevarse una mano al pecho para controlar su respiración

"¿qué diablos?" se preguntó y luego sintió un escalofrío en su espalda "maldición, Jessica"

Se sorprendió un poco al notar que ya casi amanecía, lo cual de cierto modo era un alivio, tenía que encontrar a su hermana, tenía que darle una paliza a ese maldito de Masters... tenía que... controlar ese temblor de rabia que le recorría el cuerpo

"no voy a lograr nada si no controlo mis poderes" se dijo y observó una pelota de ectoenergía que se formaba en su mano abierta "nada"

----

"no lo puedo creer" dijo Jazz mientras ella, su marido, Valerie y Tucker observaban una pantalla de computadora en el laboratorio de los Fenton ante la atenta mirada de Sam, Danny y los padres del hombre

"¿qué?" preguntó Sam ansiosa

"hemos detectado un pequeño rastro de actividad fantasma aquí en Amity Park" dijo Valerie "es demasiado fuerte, pero parece provenir de un fantasma, o un Halfa, no de un grupo numeroso"

"Masters" dijeron Danny y Sam, en aquel momento, ignorando todas precauciones, el pequeño Danny llegó literalmente volando

"mi hermana volvió" declaró tomando aire "y esta muy enojada por lo que puedo notar"

"¿cómo lo sabes?" preguntó Tucker asombrado

"entre los hermanos hay una conexión fuerte" explicó Gerald "pero cuando son gemelos idénticos, esa relación es mucho más fuerte, puede decirse que los sentimientos de uno se reflejan en el otro, inclusive estando separados por kilometros, saben cuando al otro le ha ocurrido algo bueno o malo"

"tenemos que ir a buscarla" dijo el niño "mamá, tienes que dejarme ir a buscarla"

"no, es peligroso" dijo Sam asustada

"mamá, ya no soy un bebé al cual puedas proteger, ya me harté de quedarme aquí esperando a que ese loco maté a mi hermana o algo peor, yo... yo soy tan fuerte como ella... y la voy a ir a buscar"

Dicho eso se transformó en fantasma y cruzó el techo del laboratorio y de la casa, sin perder tiempo, Danny lo siguió, no sin antes apretar la mano de Sam para asegurarle que todo estaría bien

"tenemos que seguirlos" dijo Sam

Todos asintieron y prepararon el vehículo de los Fenton, mientras en otro lugar, los hermanos se observaban fijamente, aunque no parecía que Jess lo estuviera mirando realmente, se la veia demasiado extraña... demasiado lejana...

"los estaba esperando" contesto con aquella voz tan sobrenatural y dibujó una mueca burlona

**Continuará  
Kozumy (WUAC member)**


	9. Dulce Sacrificio

**grax x sus reviews**

**Cap. 9: Dulce Sacrificio**

"¿dónde diablos esta Plasmius?" se preguntó Danny mientras los gemelos se dirigían miradas desafíantes

Plasmius apareció detrás de Jessica y pusó una mano en su hombro "estoy aquí Daniel"

"suelta a mi hermana" exigió el niño lanzando un rayo que Jess esquivó "¿qué te ocurre Jess?"

"no le harás daño a mi padre" dijo con aquella voz que no era suya

"¿qué diablos dices?" se alarmó el niño "ese tipo no es tu padre"

"basta de charla, quiero pelear" musitó ella con maldad en los ojos

Le lanzó a su hermano un ataque que honestamente este no esperaba, mientras los niños tenían un enfrentamiento fiero, Danny notó como Plasmius se trataba de escabullir, lo siguió, también ellos tenían mucho que platicar... el niño no quería lastimar a Jess, pero tampoco podía permitir que ella siguiera atacando de ese modo, podría lastimar a alguien inocente, bajó la mirada cuando escuchó el ruido de un vehículo... error que Jessica aprovechó para lanzarle un rayo directo a la cara, justo a tiempo Danny giró el rostro pero no evito que le rozara la mejilla, se llevó una mano a la zona afectada

"no sabía que te gustaba atacar a traición" dijo mientras su puño se cerraba, Jess no dijo nada, se limitó a lanzar un rayo hacia el vehículo Fenton, que dejo atrapados a sus tripulantes, ninguno podría salir de ahí

"no sabía que fingieras conocerme" dijo ella con ese tono de voz ajeno

"maldita sea Jessica ¿qué demonios te propones?"

"venganza"

Mientras los adultos veían con horror como la chica se lanzaba al ataque de su hermano y como en un segundo, los ojos de Danny refulgieron en color verde, mientras esquivaba los ataques de la niña. Sam se llevó una mano a la boca, tratando de entender, entonces escuchó mejor la voz de su hija, no era exactamente su voz... era, como si... recordó un poco del pasado, el sabor de césped en su boca, el ver a Danny desarrollando un poder de hielo

"Undergrowth" dijo en voz baja y se quedó viendo el cristal

"¿de qué hablas Sam?"

"no estoy segura, pero... esa no es Jessica," alzó la mirada "es su cuerpo, pero no es ella, apuesto lo que sea a que Masters la esta controlando, puedo verlo en sus ojos" golpeó la ventanilla "Danny esa no es Jessica"

"no es Jess" repitió Danny "haberlo dicho antes" dibujó una mueca y por primera vez se atrevió a devolverle todos aquellos ataques "lo siento mucho, hermanita"

La pelea adquirió entonces tintes de igualdad, ambos hermanos tenían una fortaleza insuperable y pronto quedo al descubierto que eran igual de fuertes que su padre... entonces un rayo salido de no se supo donde los obligó a parar, Danny y Vlad tenían un enfrentamiento increíblemente poderoso, a pesar de lo viejo que era Plasmius, ninguno parecía querer rendirse, entonces Plasmius lanzó un rayo hacia el vehículo y Danny sin perder un segundo rompió aquella barrera y volvió intangibles a los demás para sacarlos del coche, que explotó bajo sus narices... todos cayeron al piso junto al pequeño Danny quien acababa de ser derribado por uno de los rayos de ectoenergía que disparo su hermana cuando él estaba distraído

"bien hecho Lilith" dijo Vlad mirando a Jess cuyas manos resplandecían

"gracias, padre" repuso ella en aquel tono de voz ajeno al suyo

"maldición Jessica, ese no es tu padre" gimió Danny poniéndose en pie nuevamente, estaba tan furioso que temblaba y sus ojos adquirieron una tonalidad totalmente azul "él no será nunca tu padre" dijo y mientras lo hacía dejo salir una cantidad increíble de poderes de hielo que fueron a encontrarse contra una avalancha de rayos que disparó la niña para protegerse

Danny se dejó caer de rodillas al piso, su hermana no iba a entrar en razón, entonces una cuerda cargada de energía se enredó en su cuello y en el de su padre, ambos gritaron, era como recibir una descarga directa

"eres un maldito Plasmius" gritó Sam totalmente fuera de sí

"creo que debemos callarla para siempre, corrección, Lilith, te exijo que te deshagas de ella ahora mismo"

"como tú mandes, padre" respondió la joven y se acercó a su madre con la mano alzada, una brillante energía comenzaba a refulgir pero antes de llegar, se detuvo, no supo porque se detuvo, lanzó un grito y se llevó las manos a los oídos, era como si escuchara voces que la confundían sobremanera, apretó los ojos con fiereza... las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, un debate mental se inició en su cabeza, respiraba agitadamente

_"sabes lo que tienes que hacer ¿verdad?"_

_"no volveré a creer en ninguna palabra que me diga Vlad Masters"_

Esas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza... tenía que hacer un esfuerzo, no sabía para que pero tenía que hacerlo... sintió algo que se liberaba dentro de ella... sintió de nuevo su libertad... abrió los ojos y observó todo como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía, el cielo, el pasto, su ropa, estaba un poco loca, siempre lo había supuesto, pero le quedaba claro ahora que estaba desencadenada de esa cadena de voluntad a la que la había sometido Masters... su sangre hirvió ante la visión de la imágen de ese ser, apretó sus puños

_It's true, we're all a little insane.  
But it's so clear  
Now that I'm unchained._

"te he dado una orden Lilith" dijo la voz de Masters detrás de ella

"¿sabes?" repuso ella mirándolo con una mueca de absoluto desprecio "me di cuenta de que te obedecía porque tenía miedo... pero, ahora veo que el miedo es algo que esta en nuestra mente y siempre quiere tomar el control"

Cerró con más fuerza el puño y lanzó un rayo de energía al piso como una advertencia

"¿y adivina qué?" sus ojos refulgieron en un color verde brillante "ya te perdí el miedo"

Lanzó varios ataques producto de su rabia contenida, sus ojos delataban el odio que sentía por ese hombre que estaba frente a ella... nunca nadie la había visto tan furiosa... su hermano podía sentir todo ese enojo que se estaba liberando lentamente, pero que era tan letal como veneno

_Fear is only in our minds,  
Taking over all the time.  
Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time._

"niña estúpida" dijo Masters mientras esquivaba un rayo "¿no ves que mientras más me ataques más te debilitas?"

Sam ahogó un grito, cuando Jess se detuvo a tomar un respiro, quedó al descubierto como la palidez iba apoderándose de su piel y como unas negras ojeras comenzaban a surcar sus ojos

"mentiroso" dijo ella "tú sólo quieres asustarme para poder destruirme, no lo nieges"

"estás matando lo que te queda de humanidad" le advirtió Plasmius, pero ella lo ignoró

"ya no te creo nada" se lanzó hacia él como si fuera una bala y ambos aterrizaron con fuerza sobre el piso, mientras tanto, una muy oportuna Dani liberaba a los Halfas, ambos observaron con aprensión a Jess atacar con tal rápidez que había veces en que sólo se adivinaba su borrosa forma

"me temo que lo dijo Plasmius es cierto" dijo con tono preocupado la clon

"diablos" musitó Danny "tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer"

"parece que podemos encontrar una cura entre todo lo que tiene Plasmius"

"¿en Winsconsin?" preguntó Sam dudosa

"no, no hay necesidad de ir tan lejos" acotó Dani señalando un punto a sus espaldas

_You poor sweet innocent thing  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
You know you live to break me. Don't deny.  
Sweet sacrifice_

Acordaron que Gerald, Jack y Maddie buscarían la cura, mientras los demás usaban los termos para detener a los fantasmas que comenzaban a pulular por ahí estorbando y recibiendo toda la furia de Jess

"esta tan furiosa que me da miedo" musitó el pequeño Danny haciendo una mueca de dolor "si pierde sus poderes podría ser fatal"

"debemos detenerla" dijo Jazz "no podemos dejar que se haga más daño"

"es cierto" musitó Danny "aunque ahora no lo recienta, su yo humano se esta debilitando de a poco" se dirigió al punto de pelea, donde un muy tramposo Plasmius hacía gala de su habilidad para dividirse a sí mismo y rodeaba a Jess, quien lo miraba enfadada

"vas a pagar cara tu insolencia chiquilla" dijo mordazmente

"no me digas Plasmius" intervinó Danny poniéndose frente a la niña con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho

"¿Da... Daniel?" preguntó Plasmius sorprendido "vaya, que tierno, papi viene a defender a su nena" dijo imitando la voz de un niño pequeño "podré tener al padre y quizás a los hijos al mismo precio, suena bien"

"suenas como Skulker ¿sabes?" dijo el Halfa "pero ahora, no tengo tiempo para ti"

_One day I'm gonna forget your name,  
And one sweet day, you're gonna drown in my lost pain._

"no lo harás" dijo Jess y Danny se dio cuenta de qeu la niña acababa de salvarlo de una copia de Plasmius

"gracias"

"oigan ¿puedo ayudarles?" dijo el pequeño Danny disparando un rayo hacia otra de las copias

"claro... hermano" dijo la niña un poco avergonzada por la paliza que se habían dado mutuamente minutos atrás "yo, lo siento"

El niño la observo alzando una ceja "¿quieres pedir disculpas o" se quedó mirando a Vlad "quieres patear el trasero de alguien?"

Padre e hijos se observaron entre sí, la decisión brillaba en sus miradas, Vlad tragó saliva e intento dividirse nuevamente, sus copias podrían darle un poco de tiempo

_Fear is only in our minds,  
Taking over all the time.  
Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time._

"¿han encontrado algo?" preguntó Sam cuando ella, Tuck, Jazz y Valerie se reunieron con los otros

"en eso estamos" dijo Dani mientras ponía algo en una jeringa

"¿dónde están ellos?" preguntó Maddie alzando la mirada mientras pesaba una cantidad determinada de algo para disolver

"peleando con Vlad" informó Jazz al tiempo que observaba unos complicados cálculos que hacía su marido

----

"¿a dónde se metió?" preguntó Danny mirando alrededor

"no tengo idea se esfumó detrás de esa nube de humo" dijo el pequeño Halfa como respuesta

"sal de tu escondite Plasmius" gritó Jess "da la cara, después de todo ya sé lo mucho que disfrutas odiarme ¿verdad?"

"es cierto" replicó su voz "eres un pequeño sacrificio"

_You poor sweet innocent thing  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
And oh you love to hate me don't you, honey?  
I'm your sacrifice._

Le lanzó un ataque que la hizo gritar, y caer en el suelo sin sentido, mientras se dividía de nuevo

"ese truco es muy viejo" dijo Danny mientras se dividía luego de confirmar que la niña estuviera respirando

"no vas a volver a ponerle una mano encima a mi hermana" dijo el pequeño lo suficientemente enojado como para que sus ojos flashearan del color verde al rojo y luego al verde de nuevo

Padre e hijo unieron sus poderes en un ataque realmente poderoso contra el cual Plasmius no tenía grandes oportunidades, sus lamentos fantasmagóricos se unieron y aventaron al villano varios metros lejos de ellos, haciendo que fijara sus ojos alarmados en ambos

_(I dream in darkness  
I sleep to die,  
Erase the silence,  
Erase my life,  
Our burning ashes  
Blacken the day,  
A world of nothingness,  
Blow me away.)_

"Vladimir Masters" dijo Jess caminando lentamente hacia su padre y hermano y mirando al villano "¿te has preguntado porque nos odias?"

Ambos la observaron con preocupación, seguía en su forma fantasma, pero eso no duraría por mucho tiempo

"cállate niña insolente"

"¿eres tan débil que no puedes sobrevivir a tus errores?" siguió ella con la misma impasibilidad "que lástima me das"

"yo sentiría más pena por ti que vas a morir pronto, alégrate, tu deseo se va a cumplir, vas a perder a tu débil yo humano"

"puede ser, pero no creas que tengo miedo" lo desafío ella aunque la idea de perder a su yo humano seguía asustándola un poco

Vlad iba a hacer algo más cuando salidos de un portal llegaron los fantasmas de Walker y lo apresaron, los niños y Danny observaron eso con cierta sorpresa,

"¿qué demonios?"

"has violado las reglas, serás condenado en la Zona Fantasma y te daremos un castigo" expusó Walker y sin más ni más se lo llevaron, sus gritos de protesta llenaron el ambiente, luego el fantasma blanco observó a Danny "te estaremos vigilando Halfa"

"gracias por el aviso" dijo él y los miraron irse

_Do you wonder why you hate?  
Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?_

Los dos Danny regresaron a su forma humana y se los veía bastante golpeados, Jess vaciló, pero sabía que no podía estar mucho tiempo siendo fantasma, dejó que los aros rodearan su cintura y regresó a ser humana, pero Vlad tenía razón, se había ido matando a si misma con cada ataque, no pudo sostenerse en pie, su padre la tomó entre sus brazos y regresando a su yo fantasma sobrevoló con la niña y con su hija el tramo que los separaba de donde estaban los otros

Sam ahogó un grito cuando vio a su hija en tan malas condiciones, Jazz revisó los golpes de su sobrino y hermano y luego volcó su atención en su sobrina quien para esas alturas ya había perdido el conocimiento... no había que saber la ciencia de la medicina como para saber que la niña se estaba muriendo lentamente, su pulso estaba casi imperceptible y su cuerpo perdía calor con gran rápidez

"por favor Jess, sé que eres fuerte, sé que eres muy fuerte" le decía Sam mientras tomaba su mano templada entre las suyas

Danny se acercó a ella y pasó un brazo por sus hombros, también él se sentía frustrado, no se suponía que las cosas acabaran así para Jessica, y luego la maldita vacuna que no lograba quedar bien 'reza porque no le pase nada Plasmius, porque si algo malo le ocurre a mi hija, no vas a tener ninguna clase de descanso' se dijo mentalmente; el pequeño Daniel sólo observaba la figura dormida de su hermana y contenía las ganas de llorar, quería ser fuerte para su madre, pero no podía, sentía que una parte de él se estaba yendo y eso lo asustaba mucho

Una pequeña alarma se disparó, Sam sabía lo que eso significaba y sólo movió la cabeza negativamente como si suplicara, la muchacha no despertaba, tal vez nunca lo volvería a hacer

"despierta Jess, despierta" dijo Danny pero no había caso, intentaron hacerle una RCP para reanimar su corazón, pero no hubo caso, la vacuna había estado a minutos de lograrse, pero ella ya no tenía ese valioso tiempo, Sam se arrodilló en el piso sollozando, Danny tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no ir a desahogarse a la Zona Fantasma y el niño simplemente se quedó como si le hubieran robado la mitad de su alma

---

"ya quedó la vacuna" dijo Dani mientras ella Tuck, Gerald, Val, Maddie y Jack analizaban un poco de dicha vacuna, entonces vieron a Jazz entrar en el cuarto donde estaban con los ojos hinchados y se dieron cuenta de que algo había ocurrido

"no tiene caso" dijo controlando un poco su voz "Jessica acaba de morir"

_You poor sweet innocent thing  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
You know you live to break me.  
Don't deny.  
Sweet sacrifice_

**Continuará  
p.d. si leen esto yo estaré en un lugar oculto para protegerme de una turba enfurecida (muy a lo Jess, ja, ya quisiera)  
- Kozumy (WUAC member) -   
La canción usada fue:  
**_"Sweet Sacrifice" ¬ Evanescence (The Open Door)_


	10. Un Sueño Lleno De Sorpresas

**N/A. creo que alguien me iba a matar así que, cuiden mucho sus niveles de glucosa, esto se puso un poquito (¿poquito?) meloso...**

**Cap. 10: Un Sueño Lleno De Sorpresas**

El tiempo literalmente se detuvo, y todo se congeló, de la nada aparecieron Clockwork y Dan Phantom, este último luciendo un medallón, al ver a la niña tuvo por primera vez el recuerdo de lo que era el miedo, miedo a perder lo que más amaba en el mundo, volver a perder a su familia

"¿ha muerto?" preguntó ansioso

El fantasma del tiempo movió afirmativamente la cabeza

"no puede ser, ella no debía morir"

"es cierto, no debía morir justo cuando acababa de convencerse de haber sido víctima de Vlad Plasmius, pero creo que podemos darle otra oportunidad, tú la recibiste igual que tu pasado, no veo porque esa niña no pueda tener otra oportunidad"

Caminaron al cuarto contiguo y Dan tomó la jeringa de manos de Dani, la observó y luego a Clockwork quien asintió, casi con temor, el fantasma inyectó el brazo derecho de la niña y clavó en ella su mirada, pasó un minuto y luego otro y todo parecía igual, tanta presión parecía a punto de desesperar a Dan... entonces... Jess se movió ligeramente y parpadeo un poco como si le costara entender su situación

"¿dónde estoy?... ¿qué pasó?" preguntó a la nada antes de ver a ambos fantasmas "papá" gritó sorprendida "no entiendo, pensé que yo"

"todos merecemos otra oportunidad" simplificó Clockwork mientras padre e hija se abrazaban

"¿me salvaron?" preguntó incrédula

"no esperabas morir tan joven ¿verdad?" preguntó Dan

"pero si hubiera muerto, habría podido ir, como fantasma a ese futuro que vi, y podríamos estar juntos" dijo débilmente

"pero habrías dejado a tu familia muy sola" dijo él

Jess miró a su alrededor, vio a su madre, a su hermano, a su... padre, que raro era eso de tener 2 padres, supo que tal vez las cosas serían mejor así

"¿qué pasara ahora?"

"bueno" dijo Clockwork "en cuanto te quites el reloj te congelaras en el tiempo como ellos y yo podré hacer los cambios pertinentes,"

"¿volveré a verte?" le pregunto a Dan

"tal vez" dijo él y luego le dio un beso en la frente, la niña sonrió y cerró los ojos mientras Clockwork le quitaba el reloj "¿puedes hacer que me olviden?" preguntó vagamente

"¿es eso lo que quieres?"

"no, pero, es lo mejor para todos"

"algo podré hacer¿estás listo para ser enterrado en la nada de recuerdos?"

Dan movió afirmativamente la cabeza, "espera"

Se acercó a Sam y acarició su mejilla, le dio un suave beso en los labios y observó a Clockwork, ambos desaparecieron y con ello el tiempo regreso a su 'normalidad'.

"¿qué pasó?" preguntó Sam sintiendo una tibieza conocida en los labios, luego miró a Jess

Para sorpresa de todos, la niña comenzó a moverse y abrió sus ojos azules con lentitud "¿mamá?" preguntó extrañada "¿papá?"

"mi niña" dijo Sam abrazándola en un modo que hacía que Danny pensara en Maddie "¿te duele algo?"

"no, me siento muy bien, bueno, algo mareada"

"es normal," dijo Maddie entrando al cuarto "no han comido en quien sabe cuantas horas"

Fue una gran emoción el que todos pudieran estar juntos riendo y celebrando, todo parecía estar en el orden en el cual debería...

---

2 meses después

"en serio ¿crees que le guste?" preguntaba un muy nervioso Danny a Tuck mientras le mostraba un anillo muy bonito con una increíble incrustacion de zafiro

"amigo, estás muy paranoico, ese anillo le va a encantar" dijo él mientras Val entraba y le daba un beso en los labios

"¿le vas a pedir matrimonio?" preguntó ella y Danny movió la cabeza afirmativamente

"¿creen que me acepte?"

"sería lo más lógico" dijo ella con una sonrisa

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"mamá ¿has visto a Danny?" preguntaba una muy contrariada Jessica, ese día ambos iban a cumplir 11 años, y todo lo pasado se había quedado ahí,

"no, me parece que fue a casa de Tucker" dijo Sam

"genial, menos mal que quería ver una película" protestó la niña y Sam le sonrió, en eso llegó Jazz

"hola cumpleañera felicidades" dijo dándole un paquete "¿dónde esta tu hermano?"

"jugando con Kyle" dijo ella y fue a su habitación "gracias tía"

"¿cómo te sientes?" le preguntó Jazz a Sam viéndola distraída

"feliz, satisfecha, pero me gustaría que Danny se pudiera decidir de una vez"

"wow, que impaciencia"

"Jazz" dijo la pelinegra rodando los ojos "han pasado dos meses y tu hermano no me ha dicho que va a pasar con nosotros"

"tranquila, ya sabes como es, el más distraido de los caballeros"

"si, ya lo creo que sí"

"vamos tenemos que preparar las cosas para la fiesta" ambas mujeres se fueron

---

La fiesta fue un éxito, los gemelos se divirtieron mucho y parecían satisfechos, no habían podido hacer una gala de sus poderes, pero, al menos, habían vivido con la tranquilidad de que nadie los separaría de nuevo, pastel y todo lo que un chico de 11 años podría desear, además del hecho de que su enorme familia estaba junta

"mi mamá se ve un poco rara hoy ¿no crees?" le preguntó Jess a Danny mientras jugaban al escondite

"¿si?, yo la veo igual"

La niña rodó los ojos "despistado, igual que papá"

"oye" esta vez fue la voz del ex chico fantasma "te encontré" sacó a la niña de su refugio y le hizo cosquillas que la estaban matando de la risa

"basta papá, para, por favor" dijo entrecortadamente "ya," incluso estaba llorando de la risa

Cuando la mayoría de los invitados (invitados de Pamela Manson por supuesto) se hubieron ido, las familias parecían listas para un descanso, entonces se metieron a la casa (habían hecho la fiesta en el jardín de los Manson), pero Danny detuvo a Sam, los gemelos se miraron y luego Jazz apuró a todo mundo para que entrara a la casa y diera a los tórtolos un poco de privacidad

"Sam, hay, una cosa que quisiera decirte"

"me asustas Danny ¿qué pasa?" preguntó ella y sonrió, se veía tan adorable cuando estaba nervioso

"esto ehm, estos meses han sido geniales, tú, los chicos, yo, este, no sé como decirlo"

"¿decirme qué?" lo apuró ella sintiendo algo parecido a mariposas en el estómago

Danny tomó aire y se arrodilló frente a ella (n/a: maténme, estoy de un cursi...), le tomó la mano con delicadeza ý sacó algo de su saco, era una cajita negra, la abrió con toda la parsimonia que sus nervios le permitieron y revelo el contenido, era un anillo con un zafiro incrustado, Sam sintió sus ojos llorosos al ver el objeto

"que si quieres," nuevo suspiro "que si quieres ser mi esposa?" preguntó y Sam pensó que había oído mal, pero no, la propocisión había sido real, finalmente, luego de tanto tiempo

"si Danny, claro que quiero, es lo que he querido desde hace tanto" dijo con la voz quebrada por la emoción

Danny sonrió y poniéndose en pie, delizó el anillo por el dedo anular de su ahora prometida y le besó los labios tiernamente en un beso que les unía el alma, se separaron por culpa de un ruido de aplausos, miraron hacia la ventana para ver a su enorme familia aplaudiendo, ambos se tomaron de las manos y sonrieron

Iban a entrar cuando Sam lo tomó de la mano "Danny, ahora soy yo la que tengo algo que decirte" dijo mordiendo su labio

"dime" dijo él acariciando tiernamente su mejilla

"¿recuerdas esa noche, de lluvia, hace 2 meses?" preguntó nerviosa

"si, fue la mejor noche de mi vida" Sam se sonrojó y sonrió

"es que, esa noche, tú," tomó aire "tú me diste un regalo que adoro más que a mí misma"

Danny la observó confundido "no entiendo"

Sam tomó la mano del Halfa y la posó delicadamente sobre su vientre, hubo un contacto visual que se anticipaba a las palabras, Danny la observó con asombro e hizo la pregunta obligada con la mirada, se lo veía tan feliz, ella asintió

"vamos a tener un bebé"

**¿Fin?  
¿ustedes que creen?  
Kozumy (WUAC member)**


	11. Epílogo

**N/A: me gustan los epílogos, gracias x los reviews gente **

**Cap. 11: Epílogo**

"no se te ocurra..." decía una adolescente cuando se quedó viendo algo más

Un sonrojo involuntario ilumino sus mejillas mientras veía a un joven de más o menos su edad bajar de un camión de mudanzas frente a la casa de enfrente, eso solo significaba una cosa: nuevos vecinos. El chico en cuestión se veía alto y moreno, y habría dado cualquier cosa por ver sus ojos, entonces sintió un tirón en la mano y bajó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos violetas de una niña pelinegra igual que ella, que sólo contaba con 3 años y que ahora fruncía la boca en un pequeño puchero, sonriendo Jess la alzó en sus brazos y la alzó hasta que la niña se encontró riendo animada

"eso es Anna, pronto podremos volar juntas" dijo animadamente

"¿volar?, eso sería divertido" dijo la voz de un chico y a la adolescente casi se le cayó la niña del puro susto, bajo a la criatura en el piso e inadvertidamente le paso un pedazo de hielo que se acababa de formar en su mano para que jugara con el

"esto, yo, es que"

"me llamo Joseph, Joseph Carter, me acabo de mudar con mis padres, creo que ya lo has visto" dijo el chico extendiendo una mano "tú eres?"

"yo, me llamo Lilith, Jessica, ehm, mejor dime Jess" dijo la chica bastante más sonrojada que antes "ella es Anna, mi hermana menor"

"sus ojos son violetas y los tuyos azules" observó Joseph

"cuestión de genética" repuso la chica, en ese momento Sam se asomó a la ventana y se quedó viendo a sus hijas sonriente, en aquellos momentos su hijo estaría metido en casa de su mejor amigo y Danny, ah, él acababa de llegar de la Zona Fantasma, se acercó a la ventana y observó ceñudo al chico que ahora jugaba con el cabello de Jess

"no me agrada ese tipo" dijo y Sam rodó los ojos hacia él "¿qué?, tengo que proteger a mis hijas"

"no exageres, él no es un fantasma, el sentido fantasma de Jess se hubiera activado, sólo admitelo"

"¿qué?"

"estás celoso" Danny hizo un gesto con la boca y Sam lo besó tiernamente, si, Danny tenía los celos típicos de un padre al ver a su niña con un chico.

---

"si quieres te puedo mostrar los puntos más importantes de la ciudad" dijo Jess sonrojada luego de 20 minutos de extensa charla

"me encantaría,"

"entonces entremos, tengo que llevar a Anna dentro," dijo Jess y dejó que él la siguiera, abrió la puerta "mamá, papá,"

"¿quién es este joven?" preguntó Sam y Danny lo analizó cuidadosamente

"me llamo Joseph Carter"

"acaba de mudarse¿puedo mostrarle la ciudad?" pidió poniendo la mirada más convincente que pudo ambos asintieron, aunque a juzgar por el rostro de Danny era más que evidente que la idea no le hacía gracia

"oye Jess" dijo Joseph "¿tú conoces a Danny Phantom?"

La niña observó a su padre y luego sonrió nerviosamente "ehm, si un poco ¿porqué?"

"genial, me encantaría conocerlo¿crees que eso sea posible?"

"ehm" volvió a mirar a Danny quien también exhibía una sonrisa nerviosa "tal vez"

Salieron hablando animadamente, Sam sonrió, luego tomó a Anna y la sentó en el sillón, la niña había estado dando marometas por la alfombra, y se fue a buscar un paquete de curitas pues la niña se había hecho un corte superficial, Danny se sentó junto a su hija y la abrazó... era tan extraño tener que convivir con ambas etapas, tenía 2 hijos de 14 años, entrando a la adolescencia y tenía una niña de 3 años con quien estaba explorando todo lo que se había perdido de la vida de los gemelos... pero no se arrepentía, adoraba cada momento que la vida, de algún modo le estaba regresando

"esto va a arder un poquito" dijo Sam mientras ponía el algodón sobre la herida y ella hizo una mueca como si quisiera llorar

"duele" dijo entre lágrimas

"tranquila Anna, mira," Danny formó una pelota de energía con la cual distrajó a su hija hasta que Sam terminó de desinfectar

Danny se sentía feliz, jamás pensó que podría tener a su propia familia y ahora ahí estaba, sintiéndose tan feliz como jamás se había sentido en mucho tiempo...

---

"¿ese chico es tu novio?" preguntó un bastante suspicaz Danny a su hermana durante la cena

La joven le lanzó una mirada dura y luego negó enérgicamente con la cabeza "pero aunque lo fuera, no sería tu problema"

Iba a responderle cuando

"niños¿podrían dejar de pelear en la mesa?" pidió Sam cansinamente

"si mamá," dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

La cena transcurrió en paz, entre planes para visitar a los abuelos, a los tíos, entre bromas y entre risas, como se supone debe pasarse una velada maravillosa con la familia... pero Jess se sentía inquieta, como que algo le faltaba... pensó que encontraría la respuesta en la Zona Fantasma, así que se quedó despierta hasta que todos se hubieran dormido y entró al portal que su padre había construido junto con la casa... abrió la puerta y entró... casi como si supiera el camino llegó a la prisión de Walker, recordó vagamente que sería preferible para ella entrar como humano y caminó por los pasillos hasta que encontró lo que buscaba

"hola Lilith" la saludó un bastante aburrido Vlad Plasmius "cuanto tiempo sin verte"

"3 años, para ser exactos" dijo la chica y se dio cuenta de que tal vez hubiera muerto de no haber sido por...

"¿cómo es que no estás muerta?" dijo él "porque sigues siendo Halfa ¿no?"

"si, yo..." buena pregunta, ahora le costaba entender como era que no estaba muerta

"como sea¿a qué viniste?"

"no lo sé, supongo que, me preguntaba si seguirías aquí"

"ah, que bien, una visita social, bueno niña como ves estoy perfecto así que te agradecería mucho que te fueras, no vaya a ser que Walker te encierre" dijo burlonamente

Jess suspiró y se fue... todavía tenía otra parada a donde dirigirse: la torre de Clockwork, llegó y entró con el presentimiento de que algo pasaría, algo quizás bueno para ella

"ah, llegas a tiempo" dijo Clockwork

"¿sabías que iba a venir?"

El fantasma alzó la mirada "yo lo sé todo"

"ah si, había olvidado ese detalle" se dijo Jessica a sí misma

"¿sabes que vienes a buscar?"

"una explicación sobre lo que paso hace 3 años"

"ah, todo se acomoda como debería, entonces sabrás que no podrás verlo"

"¿por qué?" preguntó Jess teniendo una idea muy clara de quien se refería

"él lo ha elegido así, no podemos romper lo que ha cambiado por ti y por los tuyos"

"le extraño" se quejó Jessica recordando lentamente "quisiera verlo por última vez"

Clockwork suspiró, ya sabía que todo aquello iba a pasar, pero era divertido ver como efectivamente pasaba

"¿sabes que todo te parecerá un sueño?" le preguntó a la niña cuyos ojos comenzaron a brillar por la emoción

"no me importa"

"entonces debes entrar"

Señaló la esfera detrás de Jess y ella asintió contenta, entro y lo busco ansiosamente con la mirada... ahí estaba, la persona a la que había echado de menos y a la que no había podido realmente olvidar... le dio un abrazo que Dan definitivamente no esperaba

"me alegra verte papi" dijo desde el abrazo

"a mí también, hija, a mí también"

Aunque todo fuera un sueño, por un minuto, no importaba más...

**Kozumy (WUAC member)  
Gracias x leer esto, estoy contenta, ahora tengo que terminar el fic "FD" y después podré traerles otra historia, algo que les tengo que decir sobre esta futura historia mía... ah si, si les gustan The Rasmus y la pareja DxS y no les importan las cosas dramáticamente tristes, es probable que el fic les vaya a gustar...**


End file.
